A New Kingdom
by nrbuer
Summary: Princess Bubblegum sets out to find new land for colonization. Instead she discovers an unknown kingdom made up of the many different species from OOO who no longer want to have anything to do with their former rulers. how will the kingdoms of OOO respond to this new unfriendly kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing from Adventure Time**

Chapter 1: A discovered kingdom

In the Candy Kingdom stood Princess Bubblegum, overlooking a map that told of the known land of OOO. "It is time to once again start looking for new unclaimed lands to colonize for the Candy Kingdom. I had best start looking in a new location that isn't anywhere near the previously discovered Goo Monster filled Desert of Wonder. It is best to look in a new location since Finn isn't here to help me. Where that boy went off to years ago is still unknown." She thought sadly.

"Root Beer Guy." She yelled out. "I need to speak with you." With that he came running in to find out what PB needed. "What is it that you require of me princess?"

"I need you to gather up an expedition team made up of the Candy Kingdoms best and brightest. This team must be able to handle itself in case we run into any problems while exploring new lands. The last thing I need is another incident that requires someone having to sacrifice themselves like James." She sure didn't want to have to repeat that horrifying event.

"Yes princess. I swear to gather for you a team that will be able to handle any problem that they come across." He said confidently. "I will have the team ready for you in a few days. Until then I suggest you gather whatever supplies you think will be needed for this possibly dangerous expedition."

"Thank you Root Beer Guy. That will be all." While her captain of the banana guards left to gather up the team. She thought of here other reason for exploring the unknown lands that surrounded OOO. The reason being to find out where Finn had disappeared to.

It had been several years since the champion of OOO had up and vanished. No one knows why he had decided to leave or where he even went. All the inhabitants of OOO could do was guess at why he had decided to disappear. Some thought it was because of his failure to rekindle his former relationship with Flame Princess. Others thought it was because he had started to show signs of him being tired of being the Hero of OOO. Some even thought that he had been kidnapped by someone like the Lich. Whatever the case, she intended to find out what had happened to him.

A week later

After fighting through the harsh environments of different lands with her expedition team that consisted of her, a couple of banana guards, and some other inhabitance of the Candy Kingdom, she had come across a land that would have been perfect for colonization had it not already been inhabited by some other unknown kingdom she had never seen or heard of before. The interesting thing she soon realized about this place was it didn't consist of any new undiscovered species, but rather of many of the known people of OOO including some of her own candy people. There was one candy person amongst them that she never thought she would see again.

"Braco." She yelled out. "What are you doing here and what is this place?" She asked. This was only met with at first by an angry glare that made her step back in surprise.

"Princess Bubblegum." He said with serious disdain in his voice. "Here is a face I never thought I would have to see again."

"Why do you answer me with such hatred Braco?"

He laughed at her response. "Of course you the oblivious Bubblegum wouldn't know what bothers me or that even that the P-bot you gave me is oh so obviously missing. How you even discovered this place is beyond me. Oh how this kingdom wishes that you never discovered us. Our king will be very displeased when he hears of this news."

Despite this unprepared type of response she received from him, she quickly gathered herself in order to respond back to him. "I am sorry for not noticing that the P-bot was missing Braco. Where is she I might ask?"

"Gone" was all he said. "Despite that Princess, it is best that you leave this kingdom and forget that you ever saw this place. You and any other Royalty of OOO are not welcome here."

"Why is that Braco? What could I or any of the other Royalty of OOO have done that would forbid us to wanting to communicate with this kingdom." She asked with concern.

He looked down at her with disgust when she asked that. "You really don't see who it is that this kingdom is made up of do you? This kingdom is made up of the inhabitants from the many different kingdoms of OOO. We all made this kingdom together with one thing in common Bubblegum, our disdain towards our former rulers. This kingdom exists so that we longer have to deal any of you and that is how it has always been.

"Then I demand to speak with your king about this." She said with anger in her tone. "No kingdom has the right to cut itself off from communicating from any of the other kingdoms."

"No Royalty of OOO demands anything from us. We exist outside of your jurisdiction Princess. You have no right to demand anything form us Tyrant."

With that she exploded into a fit of rage. "How dare you call me a Tyrant Braco! I am the benevolent ruler of the Candy Kingdom and deserve to as such."

He grinned at her angry response to what he said. "Benevolent you say. My mistake then I see. I forgot that benevolent rulers lock everyone up when she is exposed for having broken into a certain someone's blimp so that she can try and take down another royal figure who she didn't like." He replied sarcastically.

That was the last straw for her. After that she left swearing that the other kingdoms of OOO would hear of this place and its people.

As Braco watched her leave, he thought that he should inform his king about this.

In the Throne Room

"My king" Braco replied respectfully. "I have news that you best hear of."

Looking down at one of kingdom's citizens he wondered what this important news could be. "Go on" he replied.

"I sadly inform you that we have been discovered my King."

At that the Kings eyes narrowed in anger at the direction of where OOO was. "Who is it that discovered us Braco?"

"It was Princess Bubblegum my King. It appears she was out trying to find lands for colonization again and happened to stumble upon us."

"I see" was his response. "It was only a matter of time before we were discovered my friend. How we all wish this day had never come. Yet now that it has, we must prepare for the possible outcomes to this. See to it that everyone is gathered for a speech I plan to deliver addressing this problem."

"Yes my King." Braco said happily.

**Hey guys its me trying to give at shot at this fanfiction stuff. I don't really know where I'm gonna go with story or if it's even gonna be a happy or sad one. Right now I'm leaning toward dark as a reflection to how dark AT has gotten recently. But that could change probably. Let's just see where this all takes us. How it wasn't too bad for a noob like me.**


	2. Chapter 2: A King's Speech

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing from AT blah blah blah**

Chapter 2: A King's Speech

Below the balcony of the kingdoms castle stood many of its citizens waiting anxiously for the surprise speech their King was about to give. They were all waiting to hear what their beloved King had to say on the recent issue that had arisen. "What do you think our King has to say about the tyrant bubblegum having discovered us?" one citizen asked. "Probably he will say that we should now move from this place so we don't have to get entangled in OOO's politics," responded another citizen. "What no way would he say" shouted another, "he'll tell us to stand and fight for our kingdom even if it means going to war." Before a fight could break out over who was right, they all heard the doors to the throne room open to see their King walking over to them. At that everyone immediately stopped talking so they could hear what their King had to say.

He stood up upon the castles balcony looking down to see his citizens eagerly awaiting his opinion on what should be done next. With that he took a deep breath and started to deliver his speech. "Citizens of our beloved kingdom, as you all know, this kingdom was made so that we could all have a new life away from that which we have grown to hate. We all made this keep from the ground up with one thing in common my people, our displeasure of OOO's royalties," he said in an angry tone. "Some of came here because we saw changes in our leaders that disturbed us or that new laws that we did not agree with were made. I do not need to point out who or what these changes were, for all know too well what I am talking about. Yet some of us came here because…"

The last part of his speech made him pause because he started to feel a lump in his throat form. Thinking about why he himself had left made him almost break down in tears, yet he couldn't let his people see their noble and strong King be defeated by sorrow. He quickly steeled himself from the pain so that he could finish what he had started.

"…we felt like nothing more then used and abused people who once we had outlived our usefulness, who were then forgotten and discarded. Causing our hearts to be shattered beyond repair. Whatever the reason for why we chose to leave, I know that none of us wished that things had come to this. None of us wanted to grow to hate our former rulers and lives, yet fate has such a cruel sense of humor. And now we have been discovered by none other than Princess Bubblegum. We know stand with two choices my people, we can either leave this place or we can make it clear that we are a sovereign nation that is outside of OOO's jurisdiction. I choose to stay, but if you want to leave then we can. Yet know this; we will be the ones to come out ahead of all this if we choose to stay and fight for our freedom.

"For the kingdom" cheered its citizens. "We will not run and abandon this place great King," cried its people.

With a smile on his face praised the strength and courage his people had just shown.

Back in OOO

Bubblegum had immediately called for an emergency Grand Meeting of OOO Royalty once she had returned. She needed to tell the other royals of OOO where their missing people had vanished to and that this new kingdom could be a threat. Many of them where not pleased at having been suddenly called to attend this unannounced meeting. Yet they all wondered what could be so important that they needed to up and leave their kingdoms.

After seeing that everyone was attended for, Bubblegum started explain what she had discovered. Some leaders were shocked at hearing the news of what had transpired there and hearing of why some of their people had chosen to leave their former homes. Others were enraged at the thought that some of their people thought of them as bad leaders. The rest just either snickered at what Braco had called Bubblegum or didn't care about this news.

"So who is the ruler of this place?" asked Flame Princess. "I was not able to meet their ruler," replied Bubblegum. "I was told by Braco though that their ruler is a King. They all questioned at who this King could possibly be. "Was Finny there," asked Marceline. At that everyone suddenly grew quite. She had not thought of the possibility of Finn inhabiting that place. Now that it was brought to light, she thought that there was a strong possibility that he was there. The possibility that Finn was there sent everyone in to a frenzy of what they should do. There was some saying that they should just storm the place saying that no one gets to decide to leave their kingdom. Others said that could be suicide and a waste of lives since they didn't know the power that this other kingdom possessed. After an hour of constant debating, Bubblegum asked for a chance to speak.

"We should form another meeting and see if we can invite their King to come and speak with us. Perhaps he will tell us if Finn is there and what the intentions of its people are."

Everyone silently nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then this meeting has been adjourned," replied Bubblegum.

After everyone was gone Bubblegum silently thought of what it would mean if Finn was there. She wondered how he would react to seeing her again and if even a piece of him wanted to see her. She knew that he had been very upset at his failures at romance and wondered if he was still upset about it. She only hoped that things turned out well with this meeting.

FP POV

On her way back to the Flame Kingdom, Flame Princess sat in her carriage contemplating finding out if Finn was a part of this hate filled kingdom. She wondered why he would even be there in the first place. She guessed it had to do with the rumors that he had been growing unappreciated with being the hero of OOO. He may have left because he was feeling like no one appreciated his services anymore. She on the other hand would always thank him for everything he had done even the times that his aid hadn't been very helpful. "Finn, wherever you are, I just hope that you're doing ok," she said sadly.

**Hey guys another update to this story. Hope you enjoyed it hahaha. Well I'll get to work on the next one and update later. Uh give me any advice or opinions on where this can go and what can be done better. I'm still new to this after all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Decisions

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own anything, not even my own eyeballs when I watch the show.**

Chapter 3: Royal Decisions

Walking up to the throne room of the recently discovered kingdom was Braco. He had received a letter from an envoy of the Candy Kingdom saying that it was to be delivered to his King. While he didn't want to listen to someone who wasn't a part of their kingdom, he knew that this letter was important.

"My King, I have a letter for you from the Candy Kingdom." He handed the letter to his King who began to read it with an ever growing facial expression of anger. After he was done reading it he crumbled it up and threw it away. "What did it say," he asked worriedly.

"It said that I am to come to one of their little Grand Meetings of OOO Royalty. It is no surprise that in their arrogance they would expect me to be the one to come to them." He smirked at the fact that they had tried to make it seem like they were the ones in control of the situation. He would show them that he was not afraid of them and that his kingdom and its people were more than capable of defending themselves.

"Braco, I want you to write a letter to the Candy Kingdom telling them that if they want to meet with me, then they will have to be the ones to make the effort. Make it clear that we will not be the ones to put our heads down. After all, we never wanted anything to do with them in the first place," he said calmly

"Gladly, Great King."

Back in OOO

The reply she had received was outrages cried Bubblegum. Not only did it say that he would not come and attend the meeting, but it also said that if they wanted anything from him then they would have to be the ones to make the journey to his kingdom. To add insult to injury, it also stated that he didn't care what powers OOO's kingdom possessed and that his kingdom was more than capable of defending itself from whatever might be thrown at it. She had wanted to treat this as an act of war, but knew that no one would agree with her on it. With no other choice option she called up the other royal figures to explain to them this new development that had occurred.

All of them had felt that their pride had been attacked from what they just heard. "We shouldn't listen to this would be King," shouted Lumpy Space King and Queen. "He's just trying to intimidate us," said Marceline. "I doubt he could really do anything to any of us," said Flame Princess. "True or not, we shouldn't let our egos make the decision for us, besides what will we do if Finn's there," whined Raggedy Princess.

All the other royalties didn't want to listen to what she said considering she was the least self-respecting one among them. Yet once the topic of Finn possibly being there was brought up again they all decided that the best thing to do was to go to this new kingdom and see for themselves. Swallowing their damaged pride, they all wrote a letter saying they will meet him in 3 days after they made sure their kingdoms would do all right without them for a little while.

Princess Bubblegum POV

"I must find out if this kingdom has made some unknown advancement in the field of science. This could be what he was referencing to when he wrote that his kingdom was more than capable of defending itself," she said in anticipation. "If they have then I just need to obtain their research for my own. I can only imagine what wonders I could discover from this new place."

Still there is the issue of what it will mean if Finn is there, she thought. She thought that this King that she had learned about could have manipulated Finn into joining him when he was in a vulnerable state of mind from his recent break up. He probably told Finn that there where new love interests in his kingdom and that if Finn went with him he would assure him that he would find a new girl. She also thought about what it was like when news had spread that he had vanished. When news had spread that Finn was gone it had horrendous effects on OOO. Crime in OOO had hit an all-time new level of disaster when the criminals had heard that Finn was no longer around to stop them. It was still this way even though a new police force was made and stricter laws were enacted to combat this ever growing surge in crime. Without OOO's Hero to help keep peace, stability in OOO had hit an all-time low.

"If he is there," she said, "Then I must convince him to forget about this silly heartbreak so that he will return to OOO in order to help return it to its former state of prosperity."

Flame Princess POV

While sitting in her personal chambers preparing for another day of listening to her people's complaints, Flame Princesses mind wondered to what it will be like if she sees Finn again. "He's most likely become the champion of this place and forgotten all about us… and all about me,"she said sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if he even found himself someone new to love." The last part made her feel a new emotion that she had never experienced before, jealousy. "All I wanted for him was to mature and see the mistakes he had made. He needed to know the things he had done that caused or relationship to end the way it had. After that I wouldn't have minded getting back together with him. Yet it seems the pain was too much for him and instead of facing his problems, he ran from them," she said angrily. "If he is there then I will teach him that he can't run away from his past like that."

Marceline's POV

The thought of the weenie being there didn't really surprise her all that much. In truth it would make sense that that was where he had ended up. Relationships weren't easy as she could remember with Ash. Breakups were even worse if one side still liked the other person. "Eh the weenie just needed some time to pull himself together. Once he sees us again I'm sure he'll come around and want to return to OOO with us." Besides it's been no fun for a lot of people after he decided to hit the road, she thought. Jake had been from what she heard, extremely heartbroken that his lil bro had left him. Without his adventuring buddy he had become extremely bored and lonely. The only good thing for him was that he had Lady and his kids to keep him company and help ease his pain.

I then remembered that Simon wasn't any better off either after I went and paid him a surprise visit. When I went to see him, I had found him sulking in the corner crying over Finn having left. When I asked him why he wasn't happy that Finn was no longer there to interfere in his Princess kidnapping bis, he told me that it just wasn't the same without Finn being there to try and stop him. After that I went and talked to a bunch of other people around OOO to see what they thought. Almost all of them said they missed their hero and wanted him back badly.

"I guess I didn't help the situation much either when it came to how Finn felt," she said sadly. After his break with FP he had tried to occupy his free time by doing jam sessions with me. After a while, it had gotten to the point that it had become too much for me. I had to break off the contact by telling him that if he was doing this to try to get close to me that it wasn't going to happen since I wasn't into him. I still remembered the hurt look he had on his face when I said that, he had looked like he had lost his last chance at happiness.

"Well hopefully Finns wounds have healed and he has learned that love isn't as simple as people make it out to be."

The King's POV

I had received the letter stating that the meeting was to happen in 3 days. To me it meant a chance to show them that we don't intend to get involved in OOO's political world. This kingdom was made to be an example of how we don't need them to survive and thrive.

"I'll show them that they can't just come in here and expect me to kneel. I have ways to deal with each individual kingdom and I intend to give them a little demonstration should the outcome arise. For their sake, they better not anger me. For they have no idea who it is they're dealing with."

**Hello once again my viewers. Another update here my friends. Oh could any of you give me a few ideas on what this kingdom should be named. every kingdom needs a name after all haha. well hopefully I don't run out of ideas for this story or just start to suck at writing, because that wouldn't be good for you guys who enjoy this story. Hopefully this was to ur liking. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting of Royal Minds

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned adventure time, but sadly I don't **

Chapter 4: A Meeting of Royal Minds

In The Sovereign Kingdom stood its King, watching over his people from his castles balcony. "Soon the meeting will commence Braco my friend. I trust everything is prepares for the meeting," he asked.

"Yes my King, everything is prepared as per your instructions."

"Good, I wouldn't want our former rulers to thing that we aren't well mannered, would you?"

"No, even in our displeasure for them, we can show them that we can still be civilized," he said as fact.

"Glad to see that we are on the same page here. Still I wish things could have been different."

"What do you mean my King," he questioned.

"I wish that things never came to this. That we still lived our former lives where we were born and raised," he said sadly. "Yet fate had other plans for us. You like me Braco, know what it's like to be used by someone. Used to the point of no return and yet all for what, science, research, a selfish persons curiosity," he cried out.

With an anguished voice, he replied to his Kings painful words. "Indeed I do. I was used by Princess Bubblegum, so that she may better understand what love was. I gave up everything to try and be her, even becoming a three legged mutated monstrosity," he cried. "And yet all I got in return was a dam robot that when it died, revealed a message saying now was the point for Princess Bubblegum to better understand heartbreak. The worst part is when I saw Princess Bubblegum again, she didn't even remember what she had done," he yelled out while punching the wall.

"Such a horrible experience to go through that you didn't deserve my friend. The only good thing out of all this was that our Kingdoms wizards were able to reverse the affects that turned you into that creature in the first place. Now you have a new life here, away from all that pain and suffering you felt."

"A life that I will be forever grateful for my King. I can never repay toy for what you did not just for me, but for every one of the Sovereign Kingdom," he said with tears forming in his eyes. "You have been a kind and just ruler who treats his people with respect and has never made an unjust law. We are all proud to have you as our King."

"Thank you Braco for saying that. I am also proud to have people like you as citizens of this blessed Kingdom. I just hope that this meeting doesn't reveal to them…

Bursting in through the throne room's doors was a palace guard who looked like as if any minute he would keel over and die. "My King," he yelled out. "They have arrived; it is time for the meeting."

"Tell them I will be there in a second."

"As you wish."

Standing up to straighten himself out, he prepared for the most nerve wracking conversation of his life. "Wish me luck Braco."

"I will my King, I will."

In the meeting room

"Where is this King, shouted Lumpy Space King, we've been waiting here for about forever."

"Please dear, it's only been a half an hour. Don't get all riled up, I'm sure that's just what he wants," cried Lumpy Space Queen.

"Indeed," said Princess Bubblegum. "This is a common tactic designed to wear a person out for when the meeting does begin, our patience will all but be spent. We just have to be patient and show him that we will not fall for such cheap tricks."

"Well I'm not one to wait for anything, said Marceline.

"We should just barge in to his throne room and make him speak with us," said Flame Princess.

"Think people think, what will we accomplish by making ourselves look a bunch of impatient five year olds," shouted Bubblegum. We have to show him that we are the ones in control of the situation. That we will not be made the fools here to be intimidated by whatever powers he or his kingdom claims to have. We are each the rulers of powerful nation of OOO for Globs sake, so it is time that we act like ones," she stated proudly.

"You were always the most prideful ruler Princess Bubblegum," Said the King just walking into the meeting room. He was dressed in a blue golden cloak with a hood that concealed his identity them. "So prideful that deep down, you can never really admit to there being someone who is above you. You showed us that the day you tried to tarnish the King of OOO's reputation with those out of date wedding officiant license. How about you tell everyone the truth of how you consider yourself to be the ruler of the so called most powerful Kingdom in OOO or if you mean what you said, then tell us that you view everyone else in this room is an equal.

"Everyone here is a ruler of a powerful individual kingdom that is equal to one another," she said with a deeply hidden rage at being mocked like that.

"While no one else can probably tell, I know that you still don't really mean what you just said."

"This is why some of your people left you Bubblegum, because you consider yourself to be completely above them. It's what allows you to not feel any guilt or sorrow for when you use other people for your own desires. So many times you have experimented on your own citizens in the name of science without a care in the world to how these experiments might affect them. I see that and so do others like Cinnamon Bun see that. You are not the ruler you make yourself out to be Princess Bubblegum," he stated in a calm matter of factual tone.

In a fit of pure rage, Princess Bubblegum ran up to the King slapping him across the face for saying such things about her in front of everyone. Only for her and everyone else to be shocked at when the slap also removed his hood, it revealed just who was hiding behind it.

"Finn," they all shouted in complete and utter shock.

**You all saw this coming, don't lie to me. This right here is where things start to get worse and worse as Finn reveals even more of why he quit being the Hero of OOO and decided to leave. Things are gonna keep getting darker until the sun might shine again. Well tell me if I did good or bad. I aim to please the viewers. Also I decided to name this place The Sovereign Kingdom because when I got to thinking, no kingdom in AT has some cool stand out name like Gondor in the Lord of The Rings. So to keep with AT traditions, I decided to give it the simple name of The Sovereign Kingdom. Hope you think it's a good name.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Don't own AT because if I did a lot of things would have been different.**

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Finn," they all shouted.

Everyone stood in complete shock at what they had just seen. Not only did Princess Bubblegum just hit another royalty across the face, but the person she hit had turned out to be Finn. From what they saw Bubblegum's hand was shaking from the realization of what she had just done and who she had just hit.

"Finn," was all she could say. From what Bubblegum could see, this was Finn despite the differences. He was clearly taller than he was before. Even with most of his body being concealed by the cloak she could also tell that he had a more well defined Physique. He also displayed an aura of complete confidence and authority around him. It was almost impossible to believe that this man, who had just disrespected her, was the respectful yet undisciplined Hero of OOO.

"I didn't want any of you to find out who I was," Replied Finn. "I was hoping to make you all think that your former hero had started a new life here and thus he didn't want any of you interfering in it. Yet Bubblegum's pride just ruined that plan."

After the initial shock had faded from the room someone had finally decided to speak up.

"Finn you're the King of this place," asked Flame Princes in disbelief.

"Yes I am Flame Princess. I am the King of The Sovereign Kingdom."

"But how is that even possible? When did you even build this place?"

"I didn't build this place. We built this place. We as in everyone who lives here built this great kingdom," he said proudly.

"But why would you do that Finn? Why would you leave us all behind like that? Why didn't you stay? Was dealing with your past actions really too much for you," she asked.

"That's what you think this is all about?" he asked angrily. "You think I left all because of heartbreak, because I couldn't handle what I had done," he shouted.

"Yes," she answered worriedly. "What else could you have left for?"

"I left because of this right here Flame Princess, because no one ever understands how I feel or takes into consideration what I would feel when asked to do something. I left because I was tired of being The Tool of OOO. I was tired of everyone's selfishness, tired of always being told to do things without any of you thinking how those things affect me. It all came to me after you busted right in to my former home telling me you needed my help to perform a return coup on your father. Why didn't you think of how I would react to seeing you so soon after our break-up? Instead you just thought I would be all hero like and act like I didn't have any emotions, like I didn't have any feeling for you."

"Finn I…"

"You're what Flame Princess, your sorry was what you were going to say or that I should have behaved differently? Haha, this is the problem with you FP, you always make rash decisions that are based solely on your emotions. That is why some of your people left you like some of PB's people left here. You made a law that of no lies and secrets not because you thought it would make your people better people, but because you didn't want to get hurt again by lies and secrets. I'll admit no lies are a good thing, but so is privacy. People deserve to keep a few secrets Flame Princess, not all secrets are a bad thing as you have come to believe. It's that emotional rashness you have that keeps you from being a good leader to all of your people. That's why some of them joined me, because I allow them their individual Glob given rights.

"Finn you can't just say that," said Marceline.

"Silence Marishka, I will be heard," said Finn.

At that Marceline couldn't talk anymore, which surprised everyone else since they had no idea why he just called her by that name. Seeing this, he decided to explain what he had just done.

"I'm sure you have all heard of that old saying," he laughed. "Know a demons true name and you have complete control over it. I know every demon of The Nightosphere's true name thanks to a certain former right hand of Hunson Abadeer named Armand Locke who gave me a book containing all these names. He left because he had grown to see the once great and feared Nightosphere become nothing more than a tourist attraction. I offered him a new place to live where he wouldn't have to feel that way and he even gave me that book he stole as a sign of his new loyalty. That is one of the reasons why I don't fear the Kingdoms of OOO. Should they ever threaten me or my people, I could just make the demons of the Nightosphere tear you all to shreds.

"I must say though Marceline, you really hurt me when you thought the reason I was spending more time with you was because I was trying to replace FP with you. I was doing that because I thought you were the most life smart when it came to all this. I was waiting for you to give me some advice on what I should do to fix everything that had happened. Instead you had to think it was about trying to find a new lover."

Marceline tried to resond to what he just said but was unable to.

Hmm still can't speak I see. Very well, Marishka I release you."

"Finn what happened to you?" asked Marceline in complete and utter terror.

"I've changed Marceline; all thanks to years of being seen as nothing more than an errand by so many people. I can say Slime Princess asking me to be her pretend lover in order to help her keep control of her kingdom really didn't help me to see things in a better light. That right there was just one of the most selfish things anyone could have asked for, yet I did it anyway because I was a Hero. Well not anymore, my days of being the Great Tool of OOO are over, you can all go find yourselves a new one to take my place," he laughed. "Still I doubt anyone will be dumb enough to take over that hell of an existence. This was a great meeting I must say, I was able to relieve so much pent up rage thanks to this. If we ever meet again, I'm sure things will be just as fun as they were now.

With that they all left in utter bewilderment at what they had just discovered. That they are the reason as to why Finn had become what he is now.

**Now I bet you all think this was a horrible chapter, but like I said I'm going full dark side with this story. Tell you the truth though I do want to turn in a positive direction, it's just I don't know how. What could possibly fix this mess? I'm no therapist. Uh well to me what you think and what you all want. I need some ideas if you want this to not end with unhappiness. That and I myself fear I may hit writers block soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own AT.**

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Finn's body was constantly shaking with barely contained rage. The meeting had brought to the surface years of suppressed anger and sorrow. He was able to relieve some of it during the meeting, but it was not enough. Now that left over anger was barely being contained within him. His own people didn't dare go near him out of feat that they could be victims of his anger. It didn't help him that the meeting had been a complete disaster. His plan to tell them a fabricated story that would get them to most likely never come back had been ruined.

"Why did they have to reenter my life dammit," shouted Finn in pure anger and sorrow. "I was happy that I had started a new life away from them with people who actually appreciated what I do and understand me. Yet now I have been discovered by them. To make things worse I get treated once again by them as some immature person who is totally at fault for everything. Why can't they take reasonability for their part in all this?" he cried. "Why can't they just understand how I feel? Why can't Flame Princess see that this is about more than just a failed romance? This is also about feeling like a tool. Yet it seems they are just too self-righteous to ever admit to doing bad thinks. I admit I was stupid beyond words for what I did to Flame Princess and that will always be my greatest mistake and failure. Yet she thinks that she can afterward come to me for help and expect me to act like all that happened between us was done years ago. That was just like the time Princess Bubblegum became 18 again. I never thought I would have to relive that horrible event again, yet fate is once again enjoying my pain and suffering."

After pounding the ground furiously for some time to try and relieve his anger, Finn just decided to give up and contemplate on where thinks where now heading. "Most likely they will come back and ask me to be their slave again," he laughed sorrowfully. "They only miss me because of the things I did, not because of who I am," he thought. "I just want to be with someone who understands me for who I am and who will be their even when times get tough. Yet a happy relationship is just a fairy tale. Real people can't work through their mistakes or problems and instead just grow to hate each other. When will I finally find that special someone?

He cursed PB for using him, Jake for his bad advice, Marceline for misunderstanding his intentions, FP for thinking his feelings for her would vanish, Cosmic Owl for starting all this, and most all himself for thinking that he could escape his past.

Princess Bubblegum POV

"Finn has changed Peppermint Butler."

"So I've heard Princess. Rumors are already starting to spread around OOO of what had occurred at Finns Kingdom. Some people are even cheering at some of the things he had said. Many people here are even talking about leaving the Candy Kingdom for Finns Kingdom.

"What," she said in disbelief. "Why would they leave their home kingdom?"

"Well as Finn pointed out you have a habit of using many of the candy citizens as lab rats."

"I did these things for the greater good of the Candy Kingdom. Responsibility demands sacrifice after all. If I must sacrifice some of my people for the greater good then I will do it.

"Not all your experiments have helped the candy people much Princess. The 2 candy zombie outbreaks we have had can attest to that.

"Yet I fixed everything soon afterward and gained much data from what happened. No one was permanently hurt so what's the big deal."

"Wasn't it mostly Finn who fixed everything since he was the one who held back the candy horde and distributed the antidote?

"None of that would have mattered had it not been for me. I was the one who created the antidote in the first."

Mumbling under his breath he said. "If it hadn't been for you, then none of this would have happened in the first place."

"What was that," she asked.

"Nothing Princess."

"Hmm," I wondered. "What would you suggest I do to stop this?

"I suggest you start paying more attention to your people rather than locking yourself in a lap for days and only paying any attention to them when you need a new test subject."

"Are you suggesting no more scientific advancement," she asked angrily.

"No what I'm saying is you should put your people first instead of putting your interests in scientific advancement first. You can still do science just in a more well controlled manner. As in no more locking yourself away from us for days at a time. And no more using your own people as test subjects."

"You're saying that I should completely change who I am. That the way I have always lead my people is bad. Why now is this all coming to light?"

"Because there's never been a situation before that required you to confront these problems," he said as fact. "Before now the candy people didn't have any other place to go, they were stuck here. Now though they have the ability to choose on where they want to live. Now you must choose to either change how you treat people or risk losing your people."

Marceline POV

Finn has become a monster. He was willing to enslave the whole Nightosphere if he should ever fell threatened. It's almost impossible to believe that that person was once the kind hearted Finn. The fact that he had so easily used my real name as a display of power was just horrifying. He didn't even back on the cruel things he said towards us. Was he really that upset that I misunderstand what he wanted from me? No I thought it was obviously more than that. He said he was upset that people never took him into consideration when people asked him to do certain things. He felt like no one understood him. I guess I really screwed up by thinking that he was trying to hit on me. It seems I too failed to understand how he felt.

"I'm sorry Finn. I wish I could make it up to you," she said out loud. But then I got an idea. What if I could make it up to him. What if I went back and told him that Flame Princess still secretly has feelings for him. What if I helped them to work out their problems and with that I got them back together. This would totally make him feel better and this could even work. "I can totally do this," I screamed. If all else fails, I would make sure that he knew that there were still people in OOO like his brother Jake and me who care about him.

Flame Princess POV

I was left completely dazed from the meeting. Seeing Finn for the first time in years did not go how I had dreamed it would. I always thought that when I saw him again he would come running to me telling me how much he missed me and that he never wanted to be separated from me again. Instead he tells me how hurt he was from me and that I was being selfish for thinking that everything was all his fault. I was brought out of my thoughts by my Fathers annoying laughter.

"I've been hearing my daughter that you found where our missing people had vanished to. From what I've heard they were displeased with your leadership and left to find themselves a new home. I always said you weren't fit to lead this kingdom. Now how about you finally release me from this accursed lamp and give our people the leader they really need. One who doesn't rule as an excuse to distract herself from a broken heart."

That... Hurt. It really hurt to hear even from my father that I was only ruling to distract myself from my pain of losing Finn. Hadn't I a good ruler to the people of the Fire Kingdom? Isn't total honesty and no secrets a good thing? Don't they only cause pain and suffering? So aren't lies and secrets a bad thing? Finally I found the resolve to respond to my father's words.

"Maybe I have made some bad decisions father, but I know that I still care for our people unlike you. I want what is best for them unlike you who just wanted then to fulfill your every need and desire."

He laughed at her response to what he said. "How can you say that when you still force our people to be open books with one another. I have seen many people in our kingdom come to hate each other because they had to tell each other certain things, things that they would normally never have to tell one another. Yet they have to because of your law of total honesty and no secrets, you know what happens if they don't, they go to the dungeon for a while," he laughed. "The greatest thing I have seen from all this is that you're too concerned about your own emotional problems to even notice what goes on around you. That sounds pretty evil to me my daughter. Only paying attention to yourself and not to those who you say you rule over benevolently."

"That's not true," she said in disbelief. "You're lying again; you're just trying to make me think I am a bad leader. You're just trying to get back the throne by making me give it up out of shame."

"You thing I am lying child. Fine then, why not ask someone more trust worthy then me about what I just said, someone like your lover Cinnamon Bun."

"He is not my lover," cried out Flame Princess. "He is the loving father that I never had. I'm sure he'll tell me that what you just said was a clever lie and nothing more. Cinnamon Bun," she yelled out.

Hurrying to the throne room panting he wondered what it was she had wanted. He even noticed that she seemed to have a hint of distress in her voice. Whatever it was he doubted it was a good thing. "What is it that you need Flame Princess?"

Speaking in a desperate manner that wanted to be told that what her father said was not true she answered. "My father says that the total honesty and no secrets law has had some negative effects on the people of the Fire Kingdom, is this true Cinnamon Bun."

He responded with scratching the back of his head that in a manner that suggested he was hesitant to answer.

Seeing this Flame Princess started to feel very nervous. "Please tell me Cinnamon Bun."

Answering in a hesitant voice he spoke. "Some of the fire people have been complaining that their lives and relationships have been ruined because of this law. They feel that now that they can't keep a secret, that nothing is sacred anymore. Some people have lost their jobs or broken up because they had to tell their boss or partner things they didn't like about them. When they are asked what they don't like about them they can't lie about it and thus keep it a secret. Many people say they should be able to keep something like that a secret. Yet since they can't it has caused many problems for people. This has caused some people to even dowse themselves out of...

"That's enough Cinnamon Bun," she said horrified at what she just learned.

Looking down at his daughter from the lamp with a triumphed grin he spoke. "The truth hurts doesn't it child. Hearing that you failed to be the better ruler that you thought you were. While I had been an evil King, at least I paid attention to my people. I made sure to keep them just happy enough so that they wouldn't leave. After all, what use is there in being a King if you don't have anyone to rule over?," he laughed. "So if you really want to be the better King, then start by getting rid of that law."

Staring down at the floor in disbelief, I kept repeating the same thing to myself over and over again. "What have I done?"

**Howdy guys it's me again. Now to explain why Marceline here has the by far the shortest POV. Out of all the characters Finn has interacted with, they have never had horrible things happen between them. That and she doesn't have anything that she needs to work on like PB and FP. That in no way means I'm shipping these two. I have and will always be a Finn x Flame Princess Shipper. Well hopefully you didn't think I was being too biased here or mean to certain characters. As always please let me know what you think and don't stop giving me ideas or advice.**


	7. Chapter 7: Making Deals

**Disclaimer: don't own AT. If I did FP and Finn would have never broken up.**

Chapter 7: Making Deals

Finn POV

After recovering from my emotional episode, I knew I needed to prepare for whatever might come my way. My first course of action was to try and gain some new allies and I knew the perfect person to start with.

"Ice King or better yet, who he originally was. He would make a perfect ally to me. His crown possesses worldwide cataclysmic power. It's just as crazy Ice king he can't fully tap in to that power. It's why he lost to Flame Princess in their last battle. Yet all I need to do is turn him back tomorrow into Simon Petrikov and convince him to ally with me or join my Kingdom. Still it would be even better if I had some help in convincing him join me. Guards," I yelled out. "I need you to bring me Abracadaniel."

They nodded and then left to retrieve him. Soon after he teleported into the room. I looked down at the little wizard who joined my Kingdom due to being constantly bullied in Wizard City. I knew since he had known Ice King personally that he would be the perfect man to deliver my message.

"Abracadaniel I need you to deliver this letter I have written that details on how I can return Ice Kings sanity."

"Of course," he said. "I'll deliver this to Ice King right away."

"I didn't say that it was to be delivered to him now did I."

"Then who else can I possibly deliver this letter to?" he asked.

"Why to none other than Betty, she has been looking for a cure to Simons condition for years, but could never find a one. I want her to help me into curing Ice King and convincing him to join us."

"Of course great King, I'll deliver this to Betty right away."

"Thank you and please bring her here should she agree to talk to me."

"I'll do everything I possibly can."

As I watched him teleport away I thought of my real reason as to why I wanted to turn Ice King back to normal. It wasn't because I wanted him as some sort of ultimate defense mechanism against the Fire Kingdom. Truthfully I didn't even need him to defeat Flame Princess for me should her fiery rage ever threaten my people. After Flame Princess was permanently weakened from that poison to the point that I could touch her without being burned, I knew that I myself could deal with Flame Princess without the need of any powerful magic or technology. The truth is I want him back to normal because I want him to succeed where I had failed. I want him to be able to be with the love of his life unlike me. Neither he nor Betty from what I heard deserved to have their love be crushed as it was. So the greatest thing I could do for an old friend like Ice King was help to give him back his long lost princess.

"Love is the bringer of the greatest moments of happiness or the most horrible moments of pain. While I may never be able to experience that great feeling again, at least I know I can help someone else who can," I said with a mixture of happiness and sorrow.

Betty POV

Another day in my seemingly endless endeavor to try and find a way to bring back my beloved Simon. No matter what possible cure I find it always seems to end in Simon returning to normal but dying soon after.

"This is not what I want," I cried. I don't want to have him back for only a few days at best just so he can die on me right after. How can I save him when every possible cure I find involves destroying the crowns magic that Simon needs to survive."

"My king says he has an answer to that."

"What the," I said in surprise. "Who's out there?

"My name is Abracadaniel, I am an old friend of Ice King."

"Hmm, what are you here for?" I questioned.

"I come to deliver a letter from my King," he said while handing her the letter.

While eyeing it suspiciously, I decided there's no harm in reading a letter that could possibly lead to bringing Simon back.

_Dear Betty_

_I am the King of The Sovereign Kingdom, but you may know me better as Finn The Human._

At that I stopped to think. I have heard of Finn, he used to be OOO"s champion until he disappeared. It was only recently that it was discovered where he has vanished to. From what I heard he had become a King of his own Kingdom and didn't exactly have any warm feelings towards the Royalty of OOO. To see what he wanted I resumed reading.

_I have heard that you are still searching for a cure to Simon's condition. What if I told you that I have a way to cure this horrible curse?_

Did he really have some sort of cure to Simon's condition? What could he have possibly discovered that I could not? I continued to read with increased excitement.

_I don't want to go into too much detail without speaking to you face to face. But I can tell you this. The way to cure Simon is very dangerous not only to him, but also to you and the rest of the world. If you are willing to face the dangers, then please come meet with me so we can talk in person._

After I was done reading the letter I knew what needed to be done. Whatever the danger, I was willing to put up with anything as long as it meant that my True love would return to me.

"Abracadaniel," I said in a strong and stern voice.

"Yes," he said somewhat jumping back in surprise.

"I want you to bring me to Finn so that I can chat with him about whatever this dangerous cure is he is talking about."

"That's just what I was hoping for," he said while reaching out his hand in a manner that told me he wanted me to take it.

After taking his hand we teleported right into the Kingdoms throne room. There sitting upon the throne must have been Finn. He looked down calmly at me and it even seemed he have a slight smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet with me."

Composing myself I spoke. "Of course I would, I would never turn down a chance to discover a way to bring back the man I love. He is my whole world after all."

"That's... Very nice to hear. It's beautiful to know that love that strong exists."

While it had been brief, I thought I saw a flash of longing in his eyes. As if he too wanted to have someone who felt that way towards him. Dismissing it I decided to continue with the conversation. "What is this dangerous cut you mentioned in the letter?"

"Quick to get to the point I see, but before that I need to ask you a few questions."

"What sort of questions," I ask irritated.

"You do know that the crown is sentient right. That the crown has a will of its own."

"No I never really knew that," I said in surprise at what I had just learned.

"I see, well this is an important thing to know for what I have planned."

"What is this plan exactly?"

"It is to return Simon to normal by killing the spirit of the crown.

"How will that return him to normal?"

"Simple, without the spirits maddening whispers, Simon will return to normal. It's the spirits dark whispers and promises of power that drive the wearer insane. The magic of the crown will still exist to keep Simon alive it just won't be under the control of that vile spirit anymore. The danger is that we will have to release the spirit and try to slay it so that its hold over Simon will be no more. Yet should we fail not only will the spirit kill us, it will plunge the entire world into a complete Ice Age. Are you willing to risk everything all so that you can bring back Simon?'

The risk was great indeed I thought, but this was the only think I have ever heard that could save Simon from the madness of the crown without killing him. I couldn't spend another second trying to find some safer way. I have been apart from him for too long that I couldn't turn this chance down. "No matter the danger I will do whatever it takes to bring back Simon."

Smiling at me he said, "This spirit won't know what hit him. We will..."

"No," I said.

"No?" he questioned.

"I will defeat the spirit of the crown. I want to do it alone so that I can show that spirit the wrath of a woman who has had her man taken away from her."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side he," chuckled. "So then are you ready to kick some spirit butt?"

"Totally," I cheered.

"Great, first thing to do is kidnap Ice King and bring him here," he said happily.

I couldn't help but laugh at that and the fact that all of this seemed like a dream I thought. A dream that my journey to finally be reunited with Simon was coming to an end. I couldn't begin to describe how happy I was.

**hello again my beloved readers. now right here some of you are probably thinking I thought Finn hated everyone from OOO. well while his heart has defiantly been hardened by all the crap he has been through, he can still show kindness and compassion to those he feels like deserves it. despite everything him and ice king have had happen between them, he was defiantly the least damaging character to Finns life and the one that deserves the most sympathy. here we see that Finn still has a bit of a heroes heart. battle next chapter so could use some tips on that since it will be the first one I have ever written. well hope you liked this chapter and keep telling me your opinion on this. **


	8. Chapter 8: Restored Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did at least someone would have gotten a happy ending.**

Chapter 8: Restored Love

Marceline POV

"What do you mean Finn isn't here," I yelled to one of the palace guards.

"As I told you before, our King has left on important business. We do not know when it is he will return. Nor would he even want to see a Royalty of OOO anyway."

His response angered me greatly. Couldn't he tell I just wanted to talk to Finn? "Then how about you let me know where Finny went off to. I really want talk to him."

"We don't tell a Royalty of OOO anything. The fact that you even dare tell us to is a reminder to us of your arrogance. Please leave now and never return."

At this point I was practically ready to transform into my giant bat form and stomp on this guy. Yet I knew I couldn't do that less I give these guys more ammunition to use against me and everyone else. "Well can you at least please tell Finn that I would like to speak with him? I just want to try and sort something's out with him."

While he eyed me suspiciously, he agreed to tell Finn that I wanted to talk with him. After that I left wondering where he could possibly be. What really sucked was that I was unable to track him down. He had somehow hid his scent from, thus making me unable to find him. Wherever he was, he sure took extreme steps in order to not be found. What could he possibly be up to I wondered.

Finn POV

We had easily made it to the Ice Kingdom using a simple teleportation spell. Now was for the fun part to begin. We found Ice King on his couch writing another one of his weird Fionna and Cake fan fictions again. At seeing me he all but starting jumping with joy.

"Finn," he cried out happily. "Where have you been? When I heard you left I was so unhappy. I even went looking for you with Jake but we could never find a clue to where you went. Is it true that you have your own kingdom now? Did you marry some unknown princess and with that become a King."

"No Ice King I didn't marry into any sort of royal family. I along with my people built The Sovereign Kingdom."

"Oh that's cool that you did all that. So what are you doing here and who's your lady friend? She seems familiar, but I just can't for the life of me remember where I have seen her before."

I could see that Betty was visibly hurt from that but she knew that this was mostly the crown talking. Soon she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

"We're here for you Ice King."

"Me," he said surprised. "Are you here to hang out with me and jam? Cause I have so many fun games we can do together."

"Not quite Ice King. We're here to kidnap you so that we bring you to my kingdom. Consider this to be the last prank to be played on you before you become Simon Petrikov again."

"What I don't want to be some lame dude who wore glasses. That's so uncool."

"Trust me Ice King, you'll thank us for this afterwards," I said while knocking him out.

"Simon will be ok right," she asked worriedly.

"Of course he will. Now let's go."

Back in The Sovereign Kingdom and Betty POV

After setting everything up, the three of them were in the throne room atop a powerful magical circle.

"Now is the time Betty. Soon the evil spirit of the crown will summoned through this circle. Are you prepared to face it?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'll show that spirit what it means to stand in the way of true love."

Again I saw a brief flash of longing in his eyes from what I said. Was he really this lonely I thought?

"Let's do this."

With that we put the still unconscious Simon in the middle of the magical circle. I soon saw Finn begin to chant a powerful summoning spell. Where he had learned magic from was unknown to me.

"Finn what are you doing?" a suddenly conscious Simon spoke.

"Helping you to have what I never could. To be with someone who truly loves you and understands you."

"Finn, you... Augh." Simon was howling in pure agony all of a sudden to the point that I was about to tell Finn to stop. But then a heard a scream of anger that coming from his crown. When I looked back at Simon I saw a white mist begin to come out of his crown. It soon began to take a more humanoid form. It was a tall male figure that wore dark gauntleted armor that looked to be made of some sort of black ice. He seemed to possess long flowing white hair like Simons along with somewhat pointed ears. I could see that he was also physically well-built and defiantly didn't look like some you would want to take lightly. Yet it was his eyes that really caught my attention, for they seemed to possess a cold deathly stare directed towards us.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked angrily. "Why have I been summoned here?"

"To end you monster and free Simon from your corrupt influence," pronounced Finn.

"You think you can threaten me boy. I possess complete cataclysmic powers far greater than any of you mere mortals could possess. Your arrogance will be your undoing human. I'll freeze you into a block of ice until the end of time."

"It's not him you will be fighting but I spirit.

"And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Betty Groff, fiancée to the man that you possessed and I intend to take him back."

"Do you now? I must admit, those are indeed brave words coming from a human. Usually your king tends to turn tail and run. I will enjoy killing you," he said sadistically.

At that he formed a sword made of ice and lunged at me. Luckily I reacted fast enough to dodge him. I could see this wasn't going to be easy.

"Here Betty take this," Finn said while throwing me a sword.

"Thanks Finn," I said catching it. "Now I have a better chance at beating this guy."

"A sword won't save you. You had better just surrender and let me end this quickly."

"Why do you villains always say that crap?" pronounced Finn.

"You little son of a… ack," he yelled as I hit him across the face.

"Eyes on me pal or are you really going to let yourself get distracted so easily."

Letting out a bestial cry of rage he began attacking me again. He began attacking me barrages of ice bolts shot at me while trying to cut me in two with his sword at the same time. I saw that he would soon overwhelm me if I didn't do anything to stop him. Seeing no other option, I let lose my secret weapon. I shot my own bolt of magical energy at him. Seeing he wasn't prepared for such an attack he had no time to dodge and instead took it full force to the chest. The attack sent him spiraling backwards to the ground. He groaned in pain and then looked at me with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"Where did you obtain such power," he asked through gritted teeth.

"I obtained this power when I defeated the being known as Bella Noche. He absorbed all of Wizard City's magic at the time and went I beat him he had released it all to where I had absorbed a great deal of it during the explosion."

"Interesting. That still won't save you though."

At that he resumed his attack this time with increased ferocity. I let lose my own attacks but he kept blocking them with barriers made of ice. Yet with each one of his failed attacks, he began to become more and more wilder with each new one. It wasn't too difficult to counter his moves since he was letting his rage cloud his judgment. Seizing this moment of vulnerability, I quickly let loose another blast of energy aimed at his chest. Being too focused on trying to kill me at that point, he didn't see the blast come at him until it was too late.

He let loose a painful screech as the blast ripped a whole right through his chest. At that he fell to his knees while clutching his chest. Then something unexpected happened right after, he completely shattered after letting loose one last cry of pain. Seeing that it was over, I looked over to Simon had been during the whole incident. To my amazement he had already returned to looking like he once was. I quickly ran to him to see if he was alright. I could hear him uttering quiet groans of pain, but other than that he seemed to be ok.

"Thank you Betty," he said all of a sudden. "For not giving up on me."

"You should have known that I would never give up on you right when I jumped through that time portal to be with you," I said happily. "I love you too much to ever live a life without you."

Looking up at me, he gently cupped my face between his hands and bent up and kissed me. I felt so happy that I could die.

"Nothing will ever separate us again my princess. This time we are finally reunited once and for all," he said wholeheartedly.

At that I collapsed right into his arms while crying tears of joy that we were finally together again.

Back to Finn

The battle had been spectacular and I had been truly shocked when Betty revealed she could use magic. I myself had learned a great deal of magic from the wizards who were a part of my kingdom. Yet what was truly spectacular was what came afterwards. Simon had finally been brought with the death of the Spirit of the crown. The final reunion between them was utterly beautiful that it filled me with a sense of joy, yet at the same time I began to feel a dam begin to break within me.

Excusing myself quietly, I retreated back to my personal chambers. After having reached my room the dam in me completely shattered, letting loose a flood of deeply held in sorrow. Crying I yelled at how unfair the world was at how I could never have someone like that.

"Why can't I just like a girl," I cried.

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully the battle was ok but then again that's not what this whole chapter was really about. Right here is where things will start to get more interesting I guess. Tell me what you thought of this and never stop giving me advice and tips. Love people, it isn't easy. **


	9. Chapter 9: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did Finn would realize PBs dark nature by now **

Chapter 9: Making Plans

Finn POV

I stood sulking in my room over the fact at how envious I was of people like Tree Trunks, Jake, Simon, heck even Xergiok. For they all had that one thing that I didn't have, a Soul mate. After all the years I spent being a Hero I really thought I would have it. And for a time I did twice. The first time it had to end because PB had to become 18 again to reclaim her throne. The second time it ending thanks to me having a stupid dream brought upon me from the dam Cosmic Owl. I should have not pursued that stupid dream but I was curious and Jake had to give me the horrible advice of saying this dream must be important and that I needed to find out what that dream meant. How stupid I was to do the things I did soon after. And dam them for acting like nothing had ever happened between us soon afterwards. How unkind fate was at ending both of my chances at happiness.

I then remember all those stories my adoptive mom told me about the hero who would save the princess and in the end those two would get together and live happily ever after. After hearing those beautiful stories I wanted to be a hero to experience that happy ending as well. Apart of me did do it because I wanted to help people, but another part was because I wanted to have my own princess as well. Yet those were just stories for a reason, Heroes never get a happy ending. In the real world their expected to just help people until they outlive their usefulness. I remember Billy for instance and what happened to him. After he had stopped being a hero practically everyone in OOO forgot about him. Barely anyone ever talked about him anymore and when I met him myself I didn't realize until now how truly horrible his life had become. He was living a completely lonely life, even after all the things he had done. He in his time had saved princesses like Cotton Candy Princess for example. Yet where was his happily ever after from saving the princess from the clutches of evil. Nowhere that's where, he never got anything in return for his actions other than meaningless gold like I did. Why didn't he get the happy ending like all those Heroes in those stories?

In the end, being a Hero was nothing like I was always told it would be. Life is a lot more complicated then what you hear in a dam fairy tale. I then heard a knock on my door before I could get back to drowning myself in my misery.

"Come In," I said while quickly wiping away my tears.

It's me Finn," said Simon walking in along with Betty.

"Ah Simon, Betty it's good to see you two. What can I do for you?"

"Well Finn, me and Betty and are finally reunited after so long and well we want to... to... Man how do I say this?"

"What this dumdum is trying to say is that we want to get married. We want to do it here in your Kingdom since we decided that we want to live here and help you with whatever you need as thanks for all that you have done for us."

"Wow do you really mean that?"

"Of course we do Finn, we want to help you in any way we can."

"I don't know how to thank you guys for choosing to stay here."

"There's no reason to thank us," said Simon. "We are doing this as thanks to you for helping to reunite us."

"Still I feel like I should do something. Say how would you like to be an advisor to me Simon. You are a very smart person and I could always use some help in making the right decisions."

"I would gladly accept such an offer Finn. You wouldn't mind though that since I'm living here now, that I allow anyone from the ice Kingdom like Gunter to live here with me."

"Of course not. After all we need you to keep that evil penguin in check less she try and conquer the whole world again."

"Oh mind if I be the minister of the wedding so that I can send a clear message of your high ranking in the Kingdom to its citizens."

"Of course not Finn, we will gladly accept you being the minister."

"Great to hear, I can't wait to have this wedding."

"I'll start by inviting Marceline right away."

At that I looked at Simon in anger. "Since when did I say you could invite any of them here? You do know how me and the people of this kingdom feel about them right."

"Yes I do, but I think this could be a great chance to show more of what you have accomplished to the Royalties of OOO. Also as you know Marceline is like a daughter to me and I would be heartbroken to not have her here to see my wedding."

"Hmm, I see what you're saying and that does sound like a good idea. I also understand how you feel, but you do know that if I allow Marceline to attend the wedding then the other Royalties of OOO will want to come as well."

"I do and it will only add to the number of people that you get to show your achievements to."

"Ok Simon I'll go along with your little plan, hopefully this doesn't go totally wrong. Send out your invites to whoever you want."

"Thank you Finn, I promise you won't regret this."

"I really hope I don't."

Marceline POV

I was left completely shocked yet again over hearing that Simon had returned. What made it the best was that he told me this time he was back for good and would not die or become Ice King again. I was even more shocked when I heard that it was Finn who came up with the means to bring Simon back. I just felt so grateful towards Finn at the moment that I could do anything for him. Then Simon told me that he was finally getting married to his fiancée Betty and that he wanted me to attend. The strange thing was that it was being held in Finns Kingdom. I thought he never wanted to have me or anyone else such as Flame Princess in his kingdom ever again. Perhaps he had finally let go of enough of his anger to want to try and repair his friendship with us. I would make sure that things went smoothly between all of us and that old hatreds didn't become the main focus again.

"Finn," I yelled. "I will make sure you don't regret giving us this chance to show you how sorry we are."

Princess Bubblegum POV

I had received a letter telling me that the good news that Ice King had become Simon Petrikov again. That meant no more princess kidnapping and I could finally get my rest without having to worry about him popping up all of a sudden. The interesting part of the letter stated that there was to be a wedding held in The Sovereign Kingdom for Simon and Betty. Last visit I had to that place Finn made it pretty clear that he felt nothing but hatred towards us. Why now all of a sudden he was inviting us back made me feel nervous. What could he hope to achieve by having us attending that wedding in his kingdom. He must be up to something, but what it was I couldn't figure out. What I was able to think of was that he had finally realized how childish he had been last time. Obviously he wanted to apologize for how he had been and now knew that the things he said about me were unjust and uncalled for. Maybe he even wanted me to come and give him some advice on what it means to be a true leader. After all, no one knew the meaning of responsibility demands sacrifice better than I did. I felt so happy that this was most likely why he had allowed us to attend the wedding.

"Don't worry Finn, I'll be glad to teach you more of what it means to me a good leader," I thought.

Flame Princess POV

I had a rude awakening over my total honesty and no secrets law. I discovered the harsh truth of it all. That sometimes lies and secrets are a good thing. I had been too hurt by the lies and secrets told to me to realize that it's not always the same in every situation. After realizing the mistake I had made I quickly got rid of the very first law I made. I still encouraged them to not lie in situations where it would be wrong, but other than that my people could now choose which situation was right for them. Many of them showed signs of happiness when I told them this and looked relieved. Soon after I began to think of how I could see Finn again. I wanted to go to him and apologize for the things I did soon after. I shouldn't have assumed that he would just forget everything that happened between us and act like he could be around me without having those old feelings try and resurface. Truthfully it took a great deal of self-control to not let those deeply hidden feelings that I still had towards Finn resurface. In many ways I had even lied to myself about how I felt towards him. Now I just wanted to see him and try to at least be friends again if nothing else. I can't bear to have him hate me like he now does. Before I could continue my thinking Cinnamon Bun flew in on Jake 2.

"My King, I have a letter for you from The Sovereign Kingdom."

A letter form Finn I thought, could Glob have heard my cries and this was his answer in response to them. I quickly took the letter and opened it to see what it was about. Sadly it wasn't addressed to me personally; it was just a fancy wedding invitation to what appeared to between some guy named Simon and a woman named Betty. At that I began to feel depressed again until I realized this was still a chance to see Finn again. I could use this to try to get a chance to talk to him and let him know how sorry I was. Hopefully he will accept it and want to be friends at least. Deep down I was hoping that this could lead to us getting back together again, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Send a reply saying that I will be there."

Nodding, Cinnamon Bun quickly left to deliver the reply.

"Please let this end well," I said praying to Glob.

**Another chapter here for you all. I want to give a nice shout out to Gold Testament for giving me the idea to use a wedding to develop this story more. Well readers this wedding will defiantly be interesting when all the guests start talking and old wounds are reopened again. Like always give me your opinion and any ideas you have to throw at me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did things when seem so one sided for Finn and his mistakes.**

Chapter 10: Confrontations

Finn POV

"I trust you have all the things I asked for right," I said to one of my guards.

"Let's see here we have to food, the decorations, the invites sent out, the anti-LSP guards set up at their posts, is there anything else."

"Yes, who has arrived so far to the wedding?"

"We have The Grand Master Wizard, Wild Berry Princess, Muscle Princess, Marceline, Jake and Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and this list just keeps going so can I please stop."

At those last four names I inwardly groaned big time. "Sure you can I should have known that this was going to be a big wedding after all."

"Thank you my King," he said while leaving.

As he left i got to thinking about the wedding. While I had planned to be the minister of the wedding I also took it upon myself to help plan for the wedding and get everything prepared for it. I wanted things to be perfect and have this be a unforgettable experience.

Unintentionally my mind wondered to the days I thought about planning my own wedding. I always dreamed that the first wedding I made would be with Flame Princess. Yet here I am planning someone else's wedding as a failed substitute. Cursing myself for thinking about the past I let out a yell of frustration.

"Dammit, what am I thinking? Those dreams are dead and will never happen. I'm not good enough for Flame Princess and she's not good enough for me. So why do I keep thinking about it," I yelled out to the world.

"Because deep down you know it's what you still want more than anything," said Simon.

"When did you get here," I asked embarrassed at having been listened to.

"Right when you started yelling," he smiled.

"So you heard all that I take it."

"Pretty much," he said with a mischievous smile.

"I don't suppose you have some wise advice to give me on this do you."

"All I can say Finn, is don't try so hard to hide your true feelings with thinks like rage and hate. You never know when we may be given a second chance. After all, I was given one so that means you can be given one someday as well."

"Do you really think there's still any hope for me. That I still have a chance at having a better tomorrow."

"I do Finn, because you have earned it for all the wonderful things you have done. Don't let your mistakes be the focus of everything, we all make mistakes and its what lets us know that we have hearts. Nobody's perfect Finn, not you or me or even Flame Princess. We just have to realize our mistakes and try to work past them is all. So let's go out, have fun, and see that everything's going to be all right in the end."

"Thanks Simon, those were indeed wise words," I said while holding back tears.

Outside at the wedding area

While I had indeed taken Simons words to heart. I was still afraid to have a confrontation with anyone. I just wasn't in the mood for any unnecessary confrontations that would most likely turn sour.

"Finn buddy," a familiar voice yelled out.

I knew that voice well and dreaded hearing it. I tried to make a quick escape only to be stopped by two ginormous yellow hands. Jake had me in a tight bear hug that was starting to crush me. Thankfully he stopped before I suffocated to death. When I looked down at him he seemed to be showing signs of anger and hurt in his eyes. At that I let out a silent sigh and knew I couldn't escape.

"Hello Jake, it has been a long time."

"What I don't even get a I missed you."

"What it hurt you if I said I kind of didn't."

"What why," he said in a hurt voice.

"Well I don't know if you would really want to know the truth."

"I can face it, don't leave me in the dark about this."

Letting out another sigh I began to tell him my reasoning. "Well Jake I feel like in some ways we were growing apart. In our last month's together you were off doing your own things while I was doing mine. So I didn't feel like we were that close when I left."

"I understand Finn, I was busy with Lady a lot more and my own business so no hard feelings," he said smiling. "But will you at least come see me from time to time. I still want to hang out sometimes with my lil bro."

"Of course I will."

With that we had another hug and after a few more minutes catching up on things he left to go talk to Simon. As I saw him leaving I thought of my other reasons as to why I don't feel much pain from not being with him like old times. As much as it hurt me to think about it, I felt he was kind of a source of bad advice. He wasn't the best sometimes and other times I felt like I would have been better off had I not talked to him about my problems. Didn't help that I felt like when it came to my relationship with Flame Princess, it was his bad advice on the Cosmic Owl dream that drove me further to do the stupid things I did. He was still my bro, but I felt like I didn't need him to get through the ordeals of life anymore. He had his own family and problems and I hide mine. It was time for me to be more independent and not always rely in other people all the time.

After that I went around talking to the other guests and making sure I kept things short with them. That was until I bumped into Flame Princess. I was hoping I would be able to avoid her, but that was now a total failure. Smiling nervously I began to talk.

"Hello FP, didn't expect to see you here. Where's your boyfriend Cinnamon Bun. Shouldn't he be with you or is he somewhere in the background waiting to jump from the shadows whenever he thinks you're in danger."

"No Finn he is taking care of the Fire Kingdom while I'm away. Also Finn...

"Great to hear," I said quickly cutting her off. "I'm sorry I don't have time to chat but I really have to get going." With that I quickly ran off not being able to bear seeing her.

"Wait Finn," she yelled.

I didn't care that she wanted to talk I just knew that I couldn't. It was impossible for me to be around her without having my brain go all stupid on me and I didn't want to make a fool of myself again in front of her. Besides the last thing I needed to hear was how great her life was with another man. I kept running until I accidentally bumped into someone.

The collision sent us both tumbling backwards until we both fell on our butts. Groaning I looked up to see who I had accidentally ran into. To my dismay it turned out to be none other than Princess Bubblegum. I knew that this was going to turn sour quickly if I stayed.

"Sorry for that PB and sorry I can't stay and chat."

Before I could leave PB had grabbed ahold of my hood, preventing me from leaving.

"Finn I need to talk to you so you can't leave just yet."

That really pissed me off. Saying I can't leave when this is clearly my Kingdom. Who does she think she is, but then it hit me. She thinks she's the supreme ruler of all the Kingdoms that exist. Knowing there was no way out of this, I prepared myself for whatever dumb lecture she was to most likely give me.

"What do you need to talk about?" I said while holding in a great deal of anger.

"We need to talk about responsibility Finn."

Oh no not this stupid philosophy again. "What about it PB."

"As you know you have taken it upon yourself to look after some of my people as well as those from other kingdoms and thus abandon your responsibility as the hero of OOO. I understand you want to help them by giving them a new place to live, but it is not your responsibility to deal with. They are better off being in their own kingdoms and talking to their leaders about what they see wrong with the kingdom. I even understand that you think you are being a good leader to them, but giving them a place to run away from their problems is not being a good leader. Besides we need you to help keep stability in OOO. Without you crime has gone up and thinks have just become chaotic. So will you please come back and have everyone return to their rightful homes?"

I literally snapped at that moment. I felt so hurt and insulted that I wanted to I literally wanted to kick her out of my Kingdom. I just wanted to literally kick her out so bad for what she just said. But I had better self-control then that. Standing up to my full height and radiating a powerful aura of authority I told her exactly how I felt.

"I am going to say this in the most restrained way possible. I feel very insulted by what you just said and did not ask for your opinion on responsibility and what it means to be a good leader. Right now I want you Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum to get the Nightosphere out of my Kingdom and don't even try to give me any crap about how I am being childish or anything along those lines."

With that she left in an angry manner that spoke volumes of her arrogance and inability to see the flaws in herself. After that I returned to the wedding while trying to hold in my rage.

Marceline POV

When I finally found Finn I could tell he was steaming. Soon before I saw him I saw a steamed Bonnibel leave the wedding so it wants that hard to put two and two together. Something must have happened between then that caused this. Which means I was too late to make sure that hatred didn't take over again. Needless to say the wedding did continue but everyone could feel the anger in the air that was coming from Finn. I looked over at Flame Princess who looked deeply concerned. I decided to talk to her.

"Flame Princess," I called out.

That got her attention thankfully.

"Ah Marceline, what is it you need?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you know what is going on with Finn."

She looked down sad, but continued to speak. "It's probably that he thinks I'm going out with Cinnamon Bun and he is left feeling heartbroken from it. I tried to explain to him that that wasn't the case, but he ran off before I could get the chance to tell him."

"Hmm, I don't think that's why he is acting this way. Before I saw him I saw a really steamed Bonnibel leave the wedding. Something must have happened between them that caused Finn to act this way. What it was I was hoping you knew."

"I don't know Marceline. I didn't even know that Princess Bubblegum had even spoken to Finn. Yet now that I know that she is the reason that Finn is acting this way makes me all the more want to tell everyone here how devious she is."

"Uh, I don't think that would be such a good idea Flame Princess. Let's just keep that devious stuff between us ok. Besides I doubt anyone would believe what you just said and it would only make you look crazy."

She only answered me with a short hmph, but I knew she wouldn't go about creating more drama then their needed to be. As for the wedding it ended pretty well and I was happy for Simon, but I really wonder just what happened between Finn and Bonnibel. I knew that girl can hold a grudge and was worried what would come from all of this.

**This is probably one of my best chapters yet. Now for some explaining. I know some of you are probably thinking that Finn should have been all bro love with Jake, but I don't see that. After all Jake hasn't been there much this season and when he was it wasn't always a good thing. No I thing they were growing apart and this to me was a good confrontation between them. As for Flame Princess I know some of you were hoping for a make up or something along those lines, but its still too early for that. Right now I want to focus on the growing hostility between Finn and Princess Bubblegum. So like always please tell me what you thought and give me some ideas. **


	11. Chapter 11: Defending One's Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did (Insert whatever here because I couldn't think of anything this time). **

Chapter 11: Defending One's Home

Finn POV

After the wedding things were finally starting to settle down. I was still angry at being told that I'm a bad leader because I gave the people of OOO a place to start anew and not have to constantly deal with the same old problems. I was even angrier at myself for not being unable to talk to Flame Princess. I just couldn't talk to her without all those dam emotions clouding my judgment and most likely making me do something stupid again in front of her. Love, anger, sorrow, hope, etc. all came to me whenever thought of her or was near her. The love I had for her, the anger at not being understood by her, the sorrow of how things ended between us, the hope that we can get back together, and more. Yet in the end I knew that I just needed to move on somehow. She was with Cinnamon Bun and ruled her own Kingdom, so she had no time for me. Besides I also had my own Kingdom now with people who actually appreciated the things I did and understood me. No more constantly being asked to do things that no normal person would even think of asking. No normal person asks someone to be their pretend lover just so they can keep their Kingdom. What kind of person asks something so selfish and what a fool I was to do it. Luckily my train of anger building was interrupted by one of my guards running in.

He came in practically screaming and looking like something horrible had just happened to him. "My King," he said in a horrified voice. "We are under attack by some sort of creatures that we have never seen before."

That caused me to instantly jump from my throne and run out to see who dared attack us. Right when I saw what was attacking us I knew we had a series problem. It was the Goo Monsters, what in the world were they doing here I thought and how did they even find this place. Whatever the reason I knew that they posed a serious threat. The threat wasn't that they wielded powerful weapons or were smart. It was that like the candy zombies, whoever they bit became one of them. Right away I knew what needed to be done. I called for a retreat of all of my people who had a physical fleshy form. I had anyone of my people who were either literally made of rock or air or something like that stay and fight. I knew their forms would make them immune to the Goo Monsters infectious bite. The battle was quick and easy afterwards as they were crushed, burned, blown away, and more. Unexpectedly though the remaining Goo Monsters retreated. The fact that they even had the brains to know when to retreat disturbed me. Still better to worry about that later.

Looking around I was saddened at all the damage that they had done. Many homes and places were destroyed and I even saw some of my own people had just been either killed or gooafied. This made me angry that I had failed to protect my Kingdom from an attack. After all the ways I had to defend from the kingdoms of OOO I never even thought to prepare for something like this. Why didn't I prepare for the unexpected? Cursing myself I fell to the ground and slammed my fist into a damaged building for failing my people. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be angry Finn. This isn't your fault," said Simon."

"But it is Simon. It is my responsibility to protect my people from something like this and I wasn't prepared for it."

"Finn," he said sternly. "How could you have known that something like this would happen? There was no way you could have seen this coming. So stop beating yourself up for something that you could not control. Besides the best thing to do now is to not focus on how things could have been different, but on how things can be different next time."

Looking up at him I thought of what he had just said. His words spoke truth and I knew he was right. My people would be better off with me thinking on what to do next rather than dwelling on the past. Standing up I finally stopped kicking myself.

"Thank you Simon. I needed that."

"I'm your advisor after all, so it's my job to knock some sense into you."

"Indeed it is," I said laughing. "Indeed it is."

A week later

Things were getting a lot worse and fast. The Goo Monsters kept coming back to attack the kingdom and each time they somehow became stronger. At first they showed some new ability that allowed them to hurl some sort of acidic goo at us from their mouths. It was an excruciating death that had the acid eat away at anyone's flesh and to make things worse it somehow changed to where it could even hurt those like my elemental people. The only good thing I could see from such an attack was that it was meant to kill, not to infect, thus it didn't turn anyone hit by it into another sick Goo Monster. The monsters had also changed to the point that if they wanted to, they could now even turn my elemental people or those like them into a type of Goo Monster as well. Yet the worst part was that during their tenth attack on us they had done it in a coordinated assault. How they had gained this level of intelligence was unknown, but we knew that it was practically a death sentence.

"My King, they have returned," cried a sentry as he rung the alarm for battle.

I could hear the horrible noises that The Goo Monsters made when they were approaching and knew it was time for battle. At that I charged out of the gate with my soldiers and fought to protect our homes. I went out with quick slash attacks against the monsters and made sure to dodge any attack they threw at me. My people were doing well for themselves as well. We had range attacks in the back lines letting loose a rain of projectiles from magic to arrows to even huge boulders. Our front line was made up of some of the best melee fighters I had ever seen. They fought with well-coordinated defenses and attacks. Many of them went with simply shield bashing the Goo Monsters down and then letting the rock elementals step on them. It was an effective if not brutal strategy. Yet others simply went with the good old fashion slice and dice. Some even just used their natural abilities like the air elementals to blow the creatures into one another, thus hurting their formation. Simon and Betty had even joined the battle. Simon was using his ice powers to freeze them while Betty would come up and shatter them.

I could see that the battle was going well this time as we pushed the enemy back, which was until I saw the second wave. The second wave looked to be endless as far as I could see and I knew that at this rate we would be overwhelmed. I quickly called for a retreat seeing that we couldn't stay just to die like this. We had a better chance in the safety of the kingdoms gates then out here. As I stood at the gates seeing people in I saw a guard come running towards me. He quickly pushed me out of the way of a shot of acid that was coming towards me that I had not seen. At that point I could only watch in horror as he took the blunt of the attack and was slowly being consumed by the acid. His screams of pure white hot agony left me paralyzed in fear that Simon had to drag me into the safety of the gates. As I heard them battering at the gates I knew that we were done for. As soon as they got through they would kill us all. At that I prayed to Glob for a miracle. As if answering my call for help the attack suddenly stopped. Slowly I called for the opening of the gates to see what had happened and I couldn't even believe what I had seen.

**Another chapter with some action. Right here is where we get a nice turning point in the story. The Goo Monsters are a big threat here and things are gonna get even more fun. Well my friends, hope you enjoyed this. Like always tell me how you feel and keep the ball rolling with your ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12: Lending a Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did something like would have happened in the series.**

Chapter 12: Lending a Hand

Finn POV

They were gone. Their wasn't even a single Goo Monster here or some new mysterious hero or what not to claim it was he or she who caused them to disappear. Just what was going on here?

"I don't understand. They could have killed us, so why did they leave all of a sudden? Can someone please give me an idea of just what this all about?"

No one answered me. All I got was a bunch of confused expressions that told me everyone else was just as clueless as I was about this. At that I needed to go for a walk to clear my head of everything that had just happened. I left Simon in charge while I went out to gather my thoughts. As I was walking in the nearby forest I kept going back to thinking about what I was thinking of in what I thought was to be my last moments. No matter how many times I tried to deny them or bury them, I couldn't get rid of my feelings for Flame Princess. My thought to be last thoughts were of my dreams of about her. I always imagined that she and I were to be together forever. I always dreamed that we would get married and have little adventurous kids. Heck I always imagined my wedding with her would be one of the most funniest and craziest moments of my life. But they were dreams for a reason, they would never come true.

"Gahh, why can't I just get a break for once in my life?" I said while punching a nearby tree. "Why are things always so dam complicated? Was I spared from death just so I could live an everlasting torment of messed up feelings?"

Simon POV

Why The Goo Monsters had chosen to let us live was even beyond my comprehension. Nor had they ever possessed such abilities and intelligence as they do now. Back when I was first fighting them years ago with little Marceline, they would never have done such things as this. Either someone was controlling them or they had evolved to being much more dangerous than they had originally been.

It was then I heard the tower guard call out that Finn had returned. At first I was glad to hear he was back, until I saw that the walk had not only been useless, it just made him come back even angrier. Whatever he had been thinking about did not calm him down as I thought it would.

"Simon I need to talk with you," he said as he spotted me. Quickly I ran over to see what he wanted to talk about.

"What is it you want to talk about Finn?"

"I want you to help set up more barricades, towers, traps, whatever we can in order to have a better defense for when they return. I can only guess that they decided to spare us because they are enjoying toying with us if they can even feel such things. We must be better prepared for their next attack."

While I thought those were indeed good decisions, I was hoping he would say that we need help from the other Kingdoms to defend ourselves. I decided to bring up the topic then. "Finn can you also consider asking the other Kingdoms for help? We really can't keep doing this alone."

That got me an angry glare from him. "I would sooner enslave the whole Nightosphere and force them to help us rather than ask any of them to lend us a hand. Knowing them, they won't be doing this out of the goodness of their hearts, but rather to see what they can gain from helping us. No Simon, we will not be forced to go and beg to them for aid. We can handle ourselves like we have always been. Never speak of such a thing again."

Inwardly sighing, I could only say yes. There had to be a way to make Finn accept the aid of another Kingdom. I decided to retreat to my room and talk to Betty about all this and see what she had to say.

Betty POV

When I heard the door open and saw Simon enter I was so happy to see him. "Simon it's great that you have finally returned. How did things go after the recent attack with Finn? I'm sure he was pretty upset about what's been going on."

"It was horrible Betty. He won't consider going to the other Kingdoms for aid. He says he won't be made to go and beg to them for help. He won't see that unless we get help, we won't have any chance of surviving this."

"I see," I said while pondering the situation, but then I got an idea. "That doesn't mean that you can't make the decision for him right?"

"What do you mean Betty?"

"I mean, why don't you ask the other Kingdoms for aid in a way that would make it look like it was their choice to come and help. I would start with the one that he is most likely to be the least hostile to of course."

"And what Kingdom would that be Betty."

"Why the Fire Kingdom of course you dumdum."

At that he looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "The Fire Kingdom, are you serious? Don't you now that is the Kingdom of Finns ex-lover Flame Princess."

"I do, and that's exactly why he would be most accepting of that Kingdoms aid than any other."

"Don't you mean the one he would be the most unaccepting to besides the Candy Kingdom."

"Use your heart a little Simon, rather than just your head. You know that he still has feelings for her right. Despite all the things and what that he says about her, you should know that he couldn't really turn down her. He still loves her too much to do that."

"I understand Betty; I will get to it right away."

"Glad I could help you my beloved husband." At that he left while trying to hide a blush.

Back to Simon

What Betty said was true. Finn would accept Flame Princesses aid above anyone else. It was just another matter of her being able to keep a secret. For what I have planned to work, I need her to keep what I have written in this letter for her a secret. It could only work if she was willing to see that this was a time where secrets helped people, rather than hurt them. Glob help us if this fails.

Flame Princess POV

Yet again another day tending to my peoples complaints while I had Finn on my mind. Our last encounter at the wedding didn't go too well sadly enough. He left before I could tell him that things weren't as he thought they were. I wasn't going out with Cinnamon Bun as he seems to think. And now I doubt I'll ever get another chance to speak with him and try to clear some of the awkwardness between us.

"I might just have to go over there and tie him to a chair so that he can't run away from me anymore when I'm trying to talk to him," I thought. "I just want him to understand that I'm sorry for everything that happened between us."

"Flame Princess," yelled Cinnamon Bun. "I have a letter to you from Finn's Kingdom."

That got my attention immediately. Quickly grabbed it to see what it said.

_Flame Princess it's me Simon. I need you to promise that you will keep what is written on this letter a secret. Nobody, especially Finn, can know about this._

The fact that it wasn't from Finn was bad enough, but that I had to keep what was written here a secret made it even worse. Better to see what this is all about before I decided what to do.

_Recently our Kingdom has come under attack from creatures known as Goo Monsters. They are like zombies in that anyone they bite will become one of them. They even original behaved like them until recently. Now they have become horrifyingly intelligent. _

Hearing that Finn was in danger was more than enough to make me want to go over there and help him. I couldn't imagine what I would go through if I lost him again. I needed to know more so I continued reading.

_We need your help to defend our Kingdom. Yet sadly Finn doesn't want you or anyone else's help in defending his Kingdom. He thinks all of you would only help him in order to get something out of it._

Hearing that Finn thought that about even me hurt. I didn't want him thinking that I would only help him out of selfishness. He needed to know that I wouldn't do anything like that to him anymore. He needed to know how sorry I was for not considering his feelings about asking him for help so soon after our break up.

_If you are willing to help us, then you will most likely need to do certain things that you aren't comfortable with like lying. Most likely Finn will ask you what you are doing here and how you obtained this information. You need to lie about ever having received this letter so that Finn doesn't think that you are here because someone convinced you to help us. He needs to think that you found out about all of this on your own. He needs to think that you aren't here to try and gain something out of it. Please understand that this isn't a situation where lies are being told for selfish reasons and secrets are being kept to hide some dirty secret. This is to help people and save lives for Globs sake. If you don't want to help us then at least destroy this letter and don't tell anybody about it. Please think this entire thing over._

I didn't need any convincing or to think things over for this. I immediately knew that I was going to help Finn. Even if I didn't get the chance to explain things to him, I still wanted to help him so that he would be alright. I didn't want him to die. I will help him even if he never speaks to me again afterwards.

"Cinnamon Bun," I yelled.

"Yes," he answered.

"I need you to prepare for a visit to Finns Kingdom."

"Right away Flame Princess."

As he ran off, I knew that things were going to be very difficult in convincing Finn to accept my help. I just hope that he could look past his past experiences and see that this time things were going to be different.

**Another one for you all. This will lead to some nice confrontations again. Tell me how you would like this to play out and what you thought of this chapter like always. See you all next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: True Feelings part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did there would have been a war like this**

Chapter 13: True Feelings part I

Flame Princess POV

I had finally arrived at Finns Kingdom along with a few Flame Guards and my Knight Cinnamon Bun. I knew Finn would not be thrilled to see me and even less Cinnamon Bun, but I needed to bring him because if I got the chance to set things straight with Finn. Then I would need Cinnamon Bun to help explain what he meant when he said he loved me. I walked up to one of the guards at the gate of the Kingdom and was a little hurt to see that it was one of my former Flame Guards. He didn't look pleased to see me here and looked as if he wanted me to go.

"What do you want my former ruler. If you're here to meet with my new King then I suggest you just leave. He is busy right now planning our next defense against The Goo Monsters. Besides you aren't welcome here and I know you weren't invited here again like you were during the wedding of Simon and Betty."

Steeling myself from his harsh words I replied. "That's exactly why I'm here. I have heard about these recent attacks and have come to offer my aid to Finn. Can you please let me through so that I may speak to him."

"If that is what you're here for then I guess I can see if he will speak with you. Wait right here until I return with his reply."

As he left to see what Finn would say I was hoping that Finn would say yes to speaking with me. I could only wait for a reply now.

Finn POV

It's been a few days since the last attack from The Goo Monsters, why they haven't returned yet worries me. They must be planning for one final assault on my Kingdom and this time they won't show any mercy I bet. I already have more defenses set up and a battle plan for when they return. Hopefully it works and we succeed at defending our home. If not we are done for. I then heard a knocking coming from my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said. Entered was one of my guards with news that I almost considered to be as bad as The Goo Monsters having returned. Apparently Flame Princess had discovered that I was under attack and had come here to talk about helping me to defend my Kingdom. Why this had to happen was beyond me. It's funny though how it seemed so long ago whenever I heard FP had come to visit I would start jumping with joy. Now whenever I hear she is near I start shaking with anger. I have got to hear what in the world she can possibly say to convince me to allow her to help.

"Tell her to wait in the throne room and that I'll be there in a second." With that he nodded his head and left to deliver the news.

As I got dressed I thought about what she would say to me to try and convince me to allow her to help. I knew that the most likely possibility was that she would say she cared about me and that she wanted to be here to make sure I was ok. That or it was that she was hoping that by doing me a favor, I would owe her one later. Heck it could even be that she was doing this to return the favor of all that dam stuff I did for her like saving her life from when we first kissed. Whatever the reason, I wasn't about to let her run this meeting and would make it clear that if she wanted to help, then it would be on my terms for once.

I had finally arrived at the throne room and was ready for this little chat. I looked down at her and could see she looked to be somewhat nervous. Then I looked to see that her lover Cinnamon Bun was right next to her, how I wish he wasn't here. I walked up and shook both of their hands to show some formality. There was some sick irony here that I was able to touch Flame Princess and not get hurt, yet at the same time I wasn't even enjoying it. Fate really loves to grant us our greatest wishes when we no longer want them. I now really wish that I didn't know what it was like to finally be able to touch someone that I could never be with. I then took my seat on the throne and began to speak.

"My guard tells me that you wish to help me defend my Kingdom Flame Princess. Is this true?"

"Yes it is I want to help you Finn."

"So if you want to help me then why did you bring your boyfriend with you? Is he here just to remind me that I lost to him?"

"No he's here because he's the smartest strategist of the Fire Kingdom and I need him if I'm going to be able to help you."

Looking down at her with soul searching eyes I knew that there was something she was hiding. "And why do you want to help me exactly, I thought you had your own Kingdom to worry about. After all the last time we had a real conversation with just the three of us was when you asked me to help you get back your Kingdom. Are you doing this to return the favor I guess or is it something else. Please tell me what you hope to gain by helping me, the man who broke your heart and who you now see as just a _Friend_._"_

She looked visibly hurt from that and seemed like she was about to cry. Cinnamon Bun had to whisper a few words to her to keep her from crying. Seems she wasn't prepared for such harsh words. Not like she even cares about how her being here affects me. "Fair is fair," I thought.

"I just want to help you Finn, I'm not here for any selfish reasons or to repay some debt."

"That still doesn't tell me why you want to help. Are you perhaps trying to keep a secret? And here I thought you hated secrets. Guess you finally learned that no secrets and total honesty doesn't work in the real world."

Again she looked hurt from what I said. Sadly it didn't get her to leave.

"I want to help because I care about you Finn, I don't want anything to happen to you. I just want to make sure you are ok."

Ah I knew that would most likely be the answer, time to set some ground rules then.

"I see Flame Princess. Well if you want to help then I'm going to say to you what you once said to me. This will be purely about needing help and no personal issues will be addressed here starting now. Like how you didn't want me getting personal when I last helped you, you won't get personal now that you're helping me. If you can't do that then I suggest you leave."

At that she gave a slight bow that said she would do just that but also hinted that she wished she didn't have to. As she left the mask I was wearing broke. I fell to my knees while clutching my chest as I let out a torrent of tears. Talking to her like that was so hard, but I couldn't let things get personal. I couldn't let myself think that there was any hope for me getting back together with her. I had to be harsh so that she wouldn't realize that I was still clinging to our past. I had to make her think that like her, I too didn't have any interest in rekindling our romance. I had to lie to her again. I wish she had instead just left hating me, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about her being killed by those horrible Goo Monsters and finding out that I was still the dump Hero who wants to still be together with her.

"This has been one of the most hardest moments of my entire life," I cried.

Back to Flame Princess

After entering the guest room that the guards led me to and Cinnamon Bun leaving saying that he was going to try and talk to Finn, I just broke down thinking of what just happened. He didn't even show any signs of wanting my help. All he showed was that he hated me and that he was only willing to tolerate me helping him. Was there anything left of the once kind hearted Finn who enjoyed spending time with me. Was the only thing left a man who hated everything that had to do with his past especially me? I then heard a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in," I said thinking it was Cinnamon Bun only for it to not be him. At first I didn't know who she was until I recognized her as Betty. The women whose wedding I had been invited to along with all of the other royalties of OOO. Just what could she possibly be doing here?

"You've been crying haven't you," she said.

"No," I lied. I didn't want anyone knowing about this.

"I can tell you're lying by the dried tear streaks on your face. It's about Finn isn't it?"

"How did she know it was about Finn," I thought. I couldn't let her continue to think that. "No its not, it's about something else."

"Oh really," she said with a smile that said she knew I was lying. "What about."

Quickly I said the first thing that came to mind. "Love," I said. At that I instantly put my hand over my mouth cursing myself for what I had just said.

With that she smiled at me knowing perfectly well what this was all about. "Love you say, I suppose you wouldn't mind talking to me about why love is bothering you. And please don't lie to me anymore about this not be about Finn, I know that it is."

Seeing that I was cornered and had no way out I told her everything that had just happened and why it hurt me.

"Why are men always so difficult when it comes to admitting the true feelings," she said.

That instantly got my attention, what did she mean by true feelings. Seeing my confused expression she continued talking.

"Despite all the things he said to you Flame Princess, he doesn't actually hate you. He's just sad and angry at himself for the things he did that caused you two to split up. Behind all that anger and frustration is a man who still loves you and wants to be with you more than anything. All that needs to happen is Finn needs some time to calm down and then you will be able to talk to him. Give it some time Flame Princess and don't make the same mistake he did by trying to rush ahead to fix things. You two will make up one day that I'm certain of."

I was in complete shock at hearing all this, that Finn still loved me and that he still wanted to be with me. I was so happy that if I still had the same level of powers that I did before, I'm sure I would have went straight through the earth again. Yet I needed to know why she would tell me all this.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because Finn helped me to reunite with the man that I love and I want to help him to be reunited with the one that he loves. And I know that you love him as well and want to be with him to."

I instantly ran to her and hugged her for telling me all of this.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you so much."

"Love Flame Princess, it's one of the most beautiful things in the world and should never be denied. You have the chance to make it work and so does Finn. Just believe that everything will be alright and never give up on it. You will be the most happiest person that you can possibly be when you finally achieve it."

**This is probably one of my most emotional chapters yet. Next chapter Finn gets his own wakeup call and I'm hoping I do well on it. Please never stop telling me what you think and please never stop giving me some ideas. **


	14. Chapter 14: True Feelings Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did Finn and Flame Princess would have a make up sooner or later**

Chapter 14: True Feelings Part II

Cinnamon Bun POV

Finn had hurt Flame Princess deeply with the things he had said to her and I knew that it was still hurting her. I couldn't let this continue, I had to talk to Finn about this. As I got back to the throne room to talk to him I was stopped by the guards.

"And just where do you think you're going."

"I'm here to talk to Finn about the things he said to Flame Princess."

"We all know about the things he said towards Flame Princess. We especially know about his hatred towards you Cinnamon Bun. The last things he needs right now is to see you out of all people. How about you go back to your room and stop acting like you know what's best for him. He doesn't need to hear some dump lecture from you over how you think...

"Enough," said Finn interrupting the conversation. "You don't need to speak for me guards. I can speak for myself and if Cinnamon Bun has something he needs to say then let him. At this point I most likely won't care what he has to say anyway. Let's just get this over with. Follow me into my room Cinnamon Bun so that we may talk in private about what you want to talk about. There's just no point to dragging this on any longer."

The guards bowed their heads respectfully towards Finn and obeyed his orders. I wonder what Finn did to inspire that type of loyalty. As I followed him to his room I wondered why he was all of a sudden willing to talk to me.

"We're here Cinnamon Bun; let it all out over how I hurt Flame Princess. Over how I hurt your beloved girlfriends feelings and shouldn't have behaved that way. Just get it the Nightosphere over with."

"Finn," I said while thinking of what I should tell him. He was just so convinced that I stole Flame Princess from him that I knew I had to be careful with what I said. It was hurting them both to be treating each other this way. I had to set things straight or else things will just get worse.

"It's not long that. I'm not going out with Flame Princess."

All I got from him was a look full of hatred and anger.

"Is this really what you came here for," he yelled. "To screw with me. What do you mean you're not going out with her? You admitted your love for her right in front of me for Globs sake. Are you trying to tell me that I was just hearing things? Are you lying to me so that I'll be all happy happy joy joy while you two are here?"

"No Finn I'm not lying."

"Liar. If you're not going out with her then why are you here. I know you don't need to be here to help me strategize, so don't give me that crap. The only other reason you could possibly be here is to keep an eye on me. So that you can make sure I don't try anything with her again like the last time. That's why your here isn't it. Well you don't have to worry Cinnamon Bun; I'm through with getting my heartbroken. Besides I can't compete with you anyway, so just leave."

"Stop Finn and just hear me out. Stop letting your pain and anger control you like this. This isn't who you are; you're a kind hearted person who cares for other people. You're a Hero Finn with a noble soul. Not this monster so full of negativity."

"Not anymore Cinnamon Bun. That kind hearted fool who was easy to take advantage of is gone. This is the new me and I will not be made a fool of again. So you can just..."

"She loves you not me Finn," I screamed. "She never loved me like that and she never will. To her I'm just the father that her real father wasn't."

"Now I know for sure your lying," he said while slamming his fist down on a nearby drawer. "You and I both know that she said she no longer has any feelings towards me. How do you explain that Cinnamon Bun."

"She does Finn; she was just confused about what she was feeling so soon after everything that has happened. But after you left and she had time to think, she realized that she still loves you."

"Oh come on, what will it take to get you to stop lying to me."

"I keep telling you I'm not lying. Everything I've said is true. You're the one she loves Finn, not me."

"Then explain to me what you meant when you said you loved her and why she right after took your hand and walked up to the throne with you. What did that all mean?"

"I love her as someone to be proud of; watching someone grow from a broken hearted girl to being a benevolent ruler of a Kingdom is what I meant. Not like someone I want to be with."

"HA, so you're trying to say you love her like a daughter, lies. Just as that benevolent ruler part is a complete lie. No benevolent ruler would subjugate an entire kingdom to a fantasy world of total honesty and no secrets. You should know that such a thing will and can never work. People deserve to keep a few secrets and to tell a few lies, because not all secrets and lies are always bad."

"Yes, that was a big mistake she made, but she did good on many other things. She unlike her father actually spent time on the throne listening to what her people had to say and giving them advise or things that could help them."

"And yet the whole time she has been oblivious to the suffering that her people were obviously experiencing under her very first law."

"She was Finn, but when you pointed out those facts she nullified that very law she had believed in for so long after realizing her mistake. She showed us that she truly does care about her people and like anyone else in the world can make mistakes. No bodies perfect, you should know that Finn."

"Indeed I do know that, but what does it matter. Even if you don't love her that way, what prove is there that she really still loves me that way? Our last real experience together was just gut wrenching since she didn't show any sign that she still loved me. Why should I believe that she does?"

"You asked why she took my hand Finn; it was because in that moment she thought she saw in me what she has always seen in you. A person with the Heart of a hero, who even though he can be dump and make mistakes sometimes, he will always get back up and never let anything put him down for long. While I can try to be like that, I can never truly achieve it. I can't do the amazing things you have done Finn. Such as beating like the Lich not once, but twice. You are the one she loves Finn, you just both needed time to mature and get past the things you two did. You both needed time to come to grips with how you really felt. Please Finn, don't hate her for not considering how you would feel at being asked for help so soon after your break up. Just hate me instead for not discouraging her from wanting to go to you for help," I said while practically begging on the floor at this point.

I somewhat expected Finn at this point to throw me out or tell me to leave, but instead he knelt on the floor to make eye contact with me. Looking into his eyes I saw a mixture of sorrow and happiness.

"Let's get up shall we, it's pretty dirty on the floor after all with all these freshly made tears and what not," he said.

At that I laughed and stood up with him. "Are you going to be alright Finn?"

"I will Cinnamon Bun and thank you for everything. I now know what I need to do."

With that he left to go talk to Flame Princess.

"Best of luck Finn."

Finn POV

After hearing everything I had finally realized what a fool I had been. I truly had let my anger and frustration run my life for so long, but not anymore. Now I would go to Flame Princess and truly apologize for everything I did. I had to make things right for once.

As I crashed into her room from running and being in such a hurry, she gasped in complete shock from seeing me come in like that. Quickly she helped me to get up and I could see signs that she had been crying. It was time to put an end to that."

"Flame Princess I have something I need to say to you."

"Before that Finn I have something I want to say and I need to say it right now."

Seeing that whatever it was she wanted to say was really important to her I said ok.

"Finn I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I did to you after our break and for the way I treated you. But above all I'm sorry for loosing you. I'm sorry for how things ended between us and I wish that we were still together. I'm sorry that I'm a huge part to why you decided to leave Finn," she said while crying on her knees.

Slowly I lowered myself down to be right in front of her lifted her face so that she could see me. "No Flame Princess, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and almost getting you killed. I'm sorry for trying to fix things so fast and not thinking about the consequences of my actions. It should be me apologizing, not you."

Smiling at me she said. "I suppose we can always agree to disagree with who's more at fault here right."

With that I laughed and hugged her for saying that. She was truly an amazing woman. Then all of a sudden she pushed me down and kissed me. I was shocked that she did that and even more shocked that we weren't falling through the earth like before.

"Flame Princess, why aren't we falling?"

"Because Finn, it was my tremendous power that gave me the ability to do that. That poison didn't just allow me to be able to touch you without fear of hurting you. It also took away the power inside me that made it possible for such a thing to happen, now we never have to fear such a thing again. Guess good things really do come from bad don't they Finn," she said laughing.

"I guess so FP. looking up at her golden eyes I knew this time that nothing would ever separate us again. "I love you so much Flame Princess."

"I love you too Finn. Nothing will ever tear us apart ever again Finn," she said while crying tears of joy.

I cried tears of joy with her now that our hearts had finally been reunited. Next I gave her my own kiss and wrapped my arms around her at the same time. We lied like that for who knows how long, lost in our happiness at finally being together again that we almost didn't hear the alarm telling us that The Goo Monsters had returned.

Looking at each other, we gave ourselves a smile that said we were prepared for anything.

"Are you ready Flame Princess?"

"I'm ready Finn."

"Then let's go kick some Goo Monster butt."

With that we ran out to defend the kingdom and to make sure that we would both come out of this together.

**this is what we were all waiting for right. this right here. now we get back to some more action before we settle down again. hope you liked this make up. like always tell me what you thought and make suggestions on what could be next.**


	15. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer" I don't own AT, if I did Finn would have been more than just some kid looking for love.**

Chapter 15: New Beginnings

Finn POV

They were back all right and like before it looked endless. I just don't understand where they are all coming from. Yet there was no time to think about that as they started attacking the gates again.

"Will your soldiers be here soon Flame Princess?"

"Yes, but we will need to stall for a bit of time before Cinnamon Bun returns with them."

That worried me. Yet all we could do was stall and hope for the best. "Open the gates and fight for our Kingdom," I yelled. We all charged out and engaged in battle with the enemy.

As we clashed with The Goo Monsters we all hoped that the reinforcements would be here soon. Until then we would have to fight to the best of our ability in order to stall for time. Quickly I summoned my grass sword and did an upward slash splitting a Goo Monster in two as it came towards me. I kept at it for as long as possible with one Goo Monster after another constantly cutting them apart with my many different sword moves. I then saw some go towards Flame Princess and rushed over to help her.

Before I could get there she had already chopped the ones who were after her all up or burned them to the ground with the flame powers she had left. She was definitely able to take herself. I then looked to see if anyone needed help and saw that Simon and Betty were fighting as an unstoppable duo. Their freeze and shatter tactic was working well. I then saw even Abracadaniel and Braco were holding their own against the enemy. Looking around I could see that everyone was fighting with high spirits. We were all fighting for our homes after all. We were fighting to protect the lives that we had built and our freedom. Yet despite all that I knew that if our allies didn't arrive in time, we wouldn't live to see what could come after. I then fought back with my people adding my complete strength and spirit to this. This was my home to and I would not let everything that we had worked for be destroyed.

We fought back hard against the enemy and for a split second we had even managed to push them back. I thought that maybe we could finish this right now without the need to waste the lives of The Fire Kingdoms people, but then that little flame of hope was just as quickly snuffed out. The Goo Monsters once again showed us that they had evolved beyond anything that we thought they were capable of. One by one they started to come together, while we could only watch in horror at what they were doing. They kept adding their mass to each other all to form giant versions of themselves. These new giant forms were horrifying and showed even new abilities besides the basic foot stomping and fist smashing. Out of the holes that were always pouring there green goop was nothing before. But now it was being released in such a huge continues quantity that it was almost like a flood of acid coming right towards us. We instantly ran from it while those who were either to slow or paralyzed in fear were struck by it. I watched expecting it to just devour them like always, yet instead of just killing them; it also turned them into even more Goo Monsters. Their basic goo attack had evolved as well.

"We're done for," cried one of my soldiers. "We can't hope to win against something like this," cried another. "We have to this place before it's too late," said a third.

Just as I was about to agree them I saw a huge object hit one of the giant Goo Monsters right across the face and even explode on contact. It was then then that I looked behind me see that our reinforcements had finally arrived, only to be amazed that it wasn't just the Fire Kingdom. There were other kingdoms as well that came. The Slime Kingdom with their tanks and weapons that I remember from that time that Slime Princesses Sister tried to take over the Slime Kingdom. The Nightopshere with their own giant monsters who went toe to toe with the giant Goo Monsters. The Water Kingdom who were using their natural water abilities to wash away the acid and thus prevent it from reaching us. And many other kingdoms as well who brought along their own unique ways of fighting the Goo Monsters.

"Hey Finny were we late," in came flying Marceline.

"Just what are you all doing?" I asked.

"There all here to help Finn," said Cinnamon Bun. They realize that it's time they helped you defend your Kingdom after all the times you helped to defend us. Everyone's here to show you that we want to help you and thank you for all that you have done for us. So will you accept our aid Finn?"

While this was a lot to take in. I knew I couldn't turn down something like this in my hour of need. Looking around I saw that they were indeed all helping to defend my Kingdom and risking their own lives to do it. Putting aside my hatred and past experiences with all of them, I decided that it was time to start fresh.

"All of your aid is welcome in defending my Kingdom," I told all the royalties around me.

"Thank you Finn," said Slime Princess. "For giving us this chance to show you that you are more to us then just some Tool to be called upon in our hour of need."

"You are a true friend who we who all care about Finn and who we want show that we can help you just as you have helped us," said Breakfast Princess.

"So let's smash these dump Goo Monsters," said Muscle Princess.

"We're yours to command great King," said Flame Princess.

"Then together we shall fight as one Kingdom rather than multiple ones," I cried out. "If these monsters destroy this Kingdom then there's no telling what they will do next. They might just attack all of the rest of the known world and we cannot let that happen. We must work together to end this threat here so that it doesn't spread to any other Kingdom," I said for everyone to hear.

At once everyone brought out a cheer and began chanting my name.

"Finn, Finn, Finn," they all cried out.

"For our homes and people," I screamed.

With that we all charged out to join our forces in fighting The Goo Monster horde. We worked together as one strong unstoppable sword that would instantly cut off the head of the beast in front of us. Together The Goo monsters began to fall at a rapid rate and with little casualties on our side. As more and more Goo Monsters fell to our combined might, they unleashed one last desperate attack aimed at ending us. The all started to unleash every ounce of goo that they had inside of them with the intent of killing us with a rain of acid. Luckily they had underestimated us, we were able to defend ourselves against it by having our elementals use their natural powers to counter by raising the earth as shields and using the wind to redirect the acid to a harmless area. After that the rest of the Goo Monsters died since they no longer had the goo inside them that needed to sustain their lives.

As I looked around at the aftermath of the battle I felt true happiness at the fact that we had successfully defended the Kingdom. While I was still a bit shocked by this sudden surge of help, I was pleased that they came to show that they consider me more than just a tool. I felt like we had all come to a type of understanding with one another thanks to this.

It was then that I heard a voice calling me. I looked around to try and find the voice but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Finn, I'm over here. Between the destroyed buildings, I need to talk to you in private."

Finally seeing where the voice was coming from, I saw that it belonged to Cinnamon Bun. I walked over to him wondering what was so important that it had to be said in secrecy.

"What is it Cinnamon Bun?"

"Finn have you noticed anything strange about the Goo Monsters?"

"Other than the constantly new abilities and intelligence they keep showing, I wouldn't say there's anything else that seems to stand out."

"Yes that is all strange that they gained all these new things so fast, but have you noticed that almost all them look exactly the same. I noticed after I looked over their dead bodies to see if I could find any clues to their rapid evolution. I have a theory that there's more to this then we are seeing. That this isn't just the Goo Monsters, but someone else is behind all this."

Looking at the dead bodies of the remaining Goo Monsters I saw what he meant. They did all look alike, down to every single thing from the shape of their bodies, faces, hands, the size of the holes on their bodies, you name it.

"It's like they were all..."

"Cloned," he finished for me.

"You can't be serious," I said in disbelief.

"Yes I am. This explains how there were always so many of them whenever they attacked your Kingdom Finn. Not once did they ever attack any other place, so how else could they keep replenishing their numbers."

"They're not smart enough to do cloning or even use the machine should they have one," I said as an itching realization came to my mind.

"No, they're not. I highly doubt they know how to do something like this. But we both know someone who is."

"Princess Bubblegum," I said in realization. "You're saying she's been behind all this."

"Yes Finn. It would also explain how they kept evolving so fast. Something like this is not beyond her capabilities; the only thing I wonder is why she would do this."

"I don't think I can believe this Cinnamon Bun. PB is one for many things, but this is just something else entirely. Besides what could she possibly accomplish from attacking my Kingdom."

"I don't know Finn, but I intend to find out."

"Wait a minute Cinnamon Bun. If she is behind this, then why did she lend some her banana guards to come and help us?"

"Yes she did Finn, but why isn't she here like all the other royalties. Also the banana guards she gave us are only the bare minimum and in the end make no real difference had they not been here. This is just too suspicious Finn and I think she gave us these banana guards to try and keep up appearances. I know you have always seen her as a kind ruler, but it's time you realize that she has a serious dark side as well. She's devious and in the end, is always looking out for herself before anyone else."

"I do know she has a dark side, but to this extent and for what purpose is another thing."

"I know this is hard to take in, but for now I need to find out if my suspicions are true. If she behind this for some reason, then we must know why."

Giving him a skeptical look I wondered if he had gone crazy. Then again he did have a point to all this and it seemed better if I let this play out.

"Ok Cinnamon Bun, I see what you're saying. Just tell me, do you intend to tell anyone else about this. Because you know that no one except Flame Princess is going to believe you."

"Not yet Finn, not until I have actual proof. I know how good she is at hiding her most darkest secrets or passing them off as something harmless. Now it's my turn to ask a question. If she is behind this, what will you do Finn?"

"I don't Cinnamon Bun, but I can tell you it won't be pretty. I don't want this to turn into something bigger than it already is, so I hope that what you think doesn't turn out to be true."

"Neither do I, but if she is, I can't allow her to keep getting away with these dark actions of hers."

As I watched him leave, I knew that what he said had a good chance of being true. Just what the reasoning behind all this was another thing. If she is responsible for all this, what could Princess Bubblegum hope to achieve from all this I wondered. What excuse could she have come up with to justify her actions?

"Please be wrong. I don't want things to get any worse. I just want to spend my time with Flame Princess. I don't want to spend any more of my time having to deal with defending my Kingdom from outside threats," I thought.

"I just want a happy ending for once," I screamed.

**And with this chapter I hope to hit 100 reviews. Now hopefully you liked it and what not. Please tell me what you thought to feed the beast within me. And keep coming along with the ideas and suggestions. I'm still making this up as I go after all.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did the show wouldn't feel like an NTR sometimes**

Chapter 16: Dark Truths

Simon POV

Things were going very well after the battle was over. Everyone was in happy spirits and was getting along. Finn had somehow made up with Flame Princess and was even starting fresh with the other Kingdoms. It all seemed like everything had just become a dream come true.

"How did this all happen Betty? How did everything turn out for the better all of a sudden?"

"Oh fate just works in mysterious ways," she said mischievously. "Let's not ruin the moment by wondering on how it all came to be. Let's just relax and enjoy the moment Simon."

"Yeah your right, it just gets hard when you're as old as me. Wish I was still young like those two lovebirds," I said while pointing at Finn and Flame princess.

"Man Simon, you're really one heck of a buzzkill. Maybe this will get you to relax."

Suddenly she grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. I at first tried to pull back, but I soon melted into it. I just couldn't resist her.

"Think now you can finally enjoy the present day Simon."

"Maybe," I said. "How about we go talk about this in our room together," I said into her ear.

"You know it's always the wife who wears the pants in the relationship right. I'll make sure you never forget just who it is that really wears the pants in this marriage," she said while giving me a predatory smile.

At that I gulped at what she intended to do to me. "I think I just may have unleashed a monster," I thought.

Flame Princess POV

"You've done it Finn. You defeated the Goo Monsters and saved your Kingdom."

"We all did it Flame Princess. None of this would have been possible had it not been for all your help. I can't thank you all enough for helping to protect my Kingdom."

"It was nothing Finn," said Wild Berry Princess. "We would gladly help someone who has helped to keep OOO safe for so long."

"Besides it was the least we could do after the times you saved the whole world from The Lich," said Jungle Princess.

"Well think you can all stick around to help me rebuild my Kingdom. It would make things easier and faster after all."

"Of course we would Finn," I said while giving everyone a deadly glare to make sure they stayed and helped.

"Yup we should would," said Breakfast Princess looking a little scared.

"Don't need to ask us twice," said Muscle Princess.

"Let's get to work said," said Slime Princess.

With that they all ran off eager to help, but also to try and escape my wrath.

"You really know how to be convincing," said Finn smiling at me.

"Of course I do Finn," I said while putting my head to his chest as he hugged me.

"Can you tell me something Flame Princess?"

"Of course Finn, whatever you want."

"How are thinks in OOO ever since I left? Like who's been fighting all the bad guys and what not. PB said it was chaotic and I was wondering if thinks were really that bad."

"What made you ask this all of a sudden Finn?"

"It's always been on my mind, I just wanted to ask someone I knew I could trust is all."

"Of course, well things haven't been the same ever sense you left. Crime has definitely gone up and things aren't as peaceful as they used to be. But it's nothing that we can't handle. Besides you shouldn't have been forced to take on such a responsibility in the first place Finn. You don't need to worry about us; it's time we learned to take care of ourselves for once."

"It makes me happy to hear that Flame Princess and I'm happy that things are starting to turn around. I never thought that we would get back together again or be on friendly terms with one another again."

"Neither did I, but I'm happy we are. Are you Finn?"

"Of course I am Flame Princess. Never forget that. Now how about you and I go take a walk together to chat and catch up some more."

"I would love to Finn," I said smiling.

Cinnamon Bun POV

I needed to find out if my suspicions were correct. I needed to find out if my former ruler is indeed the one behind all this. In order to do that I would need to sneak into The Candy Kingdom and go through Princess Bubblegum's lab for any clues. She always left clues there whenever she was trying to do something secretly. The only people who ever knew what really went on in their were Peppermint Butler do to his long standing servitude to her and me do to her thinking that I was too dump to ever think of disobeying her. Thanks to that I knew every single secret entrance and compartment of The Candy Kingdom. Getting in would be a piece of cake, I just had to make sure I wasn't seen.

Quickly I snuck through one of the back entrances and ran past the guards. The good thing about the banana guards was that they weren't the smartest of enforcers around. Mostly they were all dump like I was, thus it made it easy to not be noticed by them. The only ones to really worry about were Root Beer Guy, Peppermint Butler, and Princess Bubblegum. As I finally made it to the lab, I quietly opened the door to see if she was asleep again in her lab. Fortunately she wasn't here it seemed. I then began to look around to see if there was anything that could prove my suspicions.

"Nothing," I whispered. "Either I'm wrong or I'm not looking hard enough."

It was then that I heard the door begin to open. Quickly I hid behind a nearby book case and looked out to see who it was.

It was none other than Princess Bubblegum of course. For all I know she will be here for days, thus leaving me trapped here for who knows how long. I could only wait and hope that she would leave soon.

It was then that I noticed that she was acting even stranger than usual. She looked very paranoid and angry for some reason.

"What could be going on in that head of hers," I thought.

I watched her move frantically around the lab as if she was looking for something. Suddenly she grabbed what looked like some sort of key. What it was for I didn't know, but I had a feeling I would soon find out. She then went over and moved one of her cages to the side to reveal a secret door that not even I knew about. She then put the key in and opened the door to her new secret room.

"I've got to see what's inside," I said

As I sneaked in and hid I saw that it was completely dark inside and I was unable to see anything. Quickly the lights were turned on and I was horrified at what I saw. It was The Lich hooked up to some sort of machine and he seemed to be unconscious. It looked like something was constantly being drained from him and it looked like the same green goop from the Goo Monsters.

"What is all this", I said just before I felt something hit the back of my head and knock me out.

Princess Bubblegum POV

Seems I wasn't careful enough at being aware of prying eyes. No matter, my former assistant won't be running away again to tell anyone what he just saw here. I'll make certain of that. I then dragged him over to a nearby chair and tied him to it. Got to make sure he doesn't try and escape. I then heard him begin to groan, seems like he was about to come to.

"I see you're finally awake."

"Ahh my head. What is this," he said looking down at his right restraints. "And what is that right there," he said looking at the contained Lich.

"You are being interrogated for trespassing and that is the one who I have been recently using I my latest experiments," I said while pointing at The Lich.

"Experiments, as in the Goo Monsters I take it," he yelled. Admit it Bubblegum, you have been the one who sent those creatures to attack Finn and his people aren't you.

"I take full responsibility for that Cinnamon Bun. I am the one who sent the Goo Monsters to attack," I said in a matter of factual tone.

"You say it like you feel no shame or remorse for what you have done. What excuse could you have possibly come up with to justify this atrocity?"

"It is not an atrocity Cinnamon Bun; this is to restore order to OOO and its Kingdoms."

"Restore order, are you mad? How can creating these monstrosities possibly restore order?"

"That's the problem with you and so many others Cinnamon Bun, none of you ever look to see the possible outcomes of things. You never look to see that things aren't always what they seem. Like I said before to you, this is all meant to restore order to OOO."

"And just how is that," he asked venomously.

"Why by bringing back our long lost Hero to OOO so that he can restore order to this place. That's what this has been all about."

"And just how is killing him meant to bring him back. Those monsters you created have almost killed Finn a number of times. Just how is that meant to bring him back?"

"Ah yes what you say is true, but I know that he won't die from such a thing as this. He's survived far worse than this after all Cinnamon Bun. No these creatures I made are meant to destroy that foolish Kingdom Finn made. By destroying The Sovereign Kingdom as he calls it, Finn will have no where left to go but here. We need him to bring stability to OOO again Cinnamon Bun."

Back to Cinnamon Bun

I could only listen in horror at what she was saying.

"She's lost it," I thought. Yet I needed to know more before I somehow escaped.

"So are you also the reason as to why these things keep getting stronger."

"Yes I am it wasn't too difficult after all. All I had to do was use one of my devises to rip The Lich from his imprisonment in the Time Room and hook him up to one of my machines where I continuously drain his power for my Goo Monsters. It serves to make the Goo Monsters stronger so that they actually have a chance at succeeding and keeping The Lich too weak to break free."

"You're crazy," I said. "Don't you realize that what you are doing is bad for OOO. You're going to revert everyone back into a state of dependency on OOO having a Hero to survive again by doing this. If Finn becomes the Hero of OOO again then all the Kingdoms of OOO will gradually lose their independence from needing a Hero to survive."

You're thinking of this in a bad light Cinnamon Bun. It will save OOO is what it will do. Not only will Finn enforce the law again, this will also keep the other Kingdoms from becoming too independent that it causes the downfall of OOO."

"What are you talking about?"

"In some ways you're just as dump as ever aren't you. You fail to see what I'm saying sadly enough. Let me explain this in greater detail then. Should the other Kingdoms ever learn to fully live without a Hero, then it will cause things like war. Each Kingdom will grow arrogant in their ability to now fully take care of themselves, that it will cause them to try and conquer one another out of this arrogance. This arrogance will sprout things like rulers who believe that they know what is best for the other Kingdoms since they think that they are now the strongest Kingdom and thus know what is best for the other Kingdoms. It is the Hero of OOOs responsibility to keep the Kingdoms in a state of dependence so that they never thing such things. He's more than just some ultimate police force Cinnamon Bun; he's also what keeps OOO from having a civil war. Do you see what I'm saying now?"

"Oh I see what you're saying Bubblegum." But I also knew what she wasn't saying. This was more than just some unbelievable war prevention mechanism, this was also about power. Ever since Finn left, she had lost a great deal of influence over OOOs Kingdoms. I never realized until now just how important Finn was to Bubblegum's strangle hold over OOOs power structure. Whenever someone needed Finns help they would also ask her about it. Since Finn was most loyal to her and lived closest to her Kingdom, she had the most influence over him. This influence allowed Bubblegum to pretty much keep Finn as a sort of political hostage. If someone ever asked for Finns help and she said to Finn not to help them, he would listen to her. This gave her almost complete control over every other since there were things that they were incapable of doing without Finns help. This is why she always felt superior to everyone. Yet once Finn left, she lost her superiority. Now she was trying to get it back by destroying the new life Finn had created for himself so that he would be forced to return to his old one. I could not let this happen.

"I completely understand what you're saying here Princess Bubblegum and I would gladly help you. Just let me go so that I can do it of course. With my influence over Flame Princess who Finn loves, I can convince her to try and convince Finn to becoming the Her of OOO again. With this you won't have to keep sending in the Goo Monsters to try and destroy Finns Kingdom and also risk killing Finn in the process."

Everything I just said of course was a complete lie and hopefully she didn't realize it.

"Of course you will help me Cinnamon Bun." At that I looked at her happy that she had fallen for my lie.

"Yet I can't risk you betraying me so it won't be exactly you who helps me." That caused me to look at her with a confused expression, what did she mean it wouldn't be exactly me. All of a sudden she came over and tore a piece of my body off. That caused me to let out a painful scream.

"I'm going to clone you Cinnamon Bun and have that clone be the one who does all the things you just said. This way I know for sure that there won't be any betrayal like the last time."

With that my hopes of warning Finn of this were completely crushed and I could only watch in horror as she put the piece of me into a nearby machine. I saw the machine start up and begin to glow brightly. Then it stopped and the doors to the machine opened up to reveal an exact lookalike of me. "Just what madness has consumed her," I thought.

"Now to take Cinnamon Bun 2 and put into his brain the plan to restoring piece and prosperity to OOO."

"You can't do this Bubblegum," I yelled to her. "Don't you see how horrible this is and how this will only bring Finn more suffering."

"I do Cinnamon Bun and I feel sorry that someone as young as Finn has always had to take such a huge reasonability on to his own shoulders. But this will all work out in the end no matter what I do to achieve it. As a wise man once said Cinnamon Bun."

"The end justifies the means."

**Bet none of you saw something as insane as this coming did you. now just let that last line sink and understand what horrid mentality is going on here. Truly I myself don't know where I came up with this, but I'm sure as hell happy I did. You have got to tell me what you thought of this readers. Please tell me what you thought of this. I've got to know.**


	17. Chapter 17: Lies and Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did Finn would have realized PBs dark nature by now**

Chapter 17: Lies and Manipulation

Princess Bubblegum POV

"What does it mean to be a leader you ask? Now that is a question I have been asked many times and have always given the same answer. A leader is someone who is able to make the right decisions, no matter how hard it may be. A leader is someone who sacrifices their own personal happiness so that they can take on the responsibility of leading. But above all, a leader knows how the real world works."

"The world is not a nice place. It's a place of constant lies, manipulation, and greed. That's why we have leaders, because power cannot be in the hands of the many. The many are incapable of leading themselves and would only lead themselves to extinction should they have all the power. That's what happened with Humanity after all. They let the many have too much power and influence. This lead to important decisions either being made too late or never made at all because the many could never agree on what was right. The end result was total war and near extinction for the human race because of their belief that power should be in the hands of the many rather than the few. It is the few who lead, not the many. Power cannot be spread too thin less it become meaningless and worthless."

"And now thanks to Finn having abandoned his place as the Hero of OOO, power is starting to shift away from the hands of the few again. This is a problem that's needs to be fixed one way or another. Finn needs to return to being the Hero of OOO again so that things can return to being as they once were. Peaceful and prosperous."

"Do you understand everything I have just Cinnamon Bun 2. Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes I do. I will work towards convincing Finn that he needs to return to being the Hero of OOO again. I will not fail you Princess Bubblegum."

"I know you won't. I have total faith in your chances of succeeding. Now go and bring back OOOs much needed Hero."

"Right away," he said as he walked off.

"This is all for the greater good," I said while watching him leave. "This is all to keep OOO safe."

Finn POV

Today was another great day. My Kingdom is getting rebuilt at a steady pace, people are happy, and I get to enjoy my time with Flame Princess. Life was finally starting to look bright again.

"Finn," said Flame Princess. "What are you going to do once your Kingdom is rebuilt?"

"Hmm well I could always throw a party to celebrate our victory over the Goo Monsters and a rebuilt Kingdom."

"That sounds like a great idea," she said smiling at me.

"Do you know what the best part about having a party is Flame Princess?"

"Nope. What is it Finn."

"That I get to dance with you."

Suddenly she tackled me to the ground and we were both in a tight hugging match.

"That's nice to hear Finn. I look forward to it."

"After that I could always come visit you in the Fire Kingdom of you want."

"I would love that Finn."

"Sorry for interrupting Flame Princess. But I need to talk to Finn privately," said Cinnamon Bun 2."

At that I saw FP start to look a little angry. She definitely didn't like hearing that something was being kept a secret from her.

"Whatever it is that is private Cinnamon Bun, I deserve to know as well. I don't want any secrets being kept between me and Finn. I want us to be completely honest with each other."

Suddenly I saw him come up and whisper something into FP's ear that made her have a brief flash of fear. What could he have said to her I wondered and what could have scared her like that. Then she left without saying a word making me even more worried at what unknown conversation just went on between them.

Once she was out of ear shot the conversation started up again.

"What did you say to her?"

"It's Private Finn, just as what where going to talk about right now is private. It must be kept between just us."

"This is about Princess Bubblegum isn't it? Is that also where you have been these last few days."

"Yes it is about her and I have been gone investigating if my theory was true or not."

"What did you find? Is it what you thought?"

"It seems I was wrong Finn, I spent all my time looking for anything to link her to the Goo Monsters, but I couldn't find anything. I guess I was just letting my distrust of her get the better of me."

"Well that's good I hear. I would have gone crazy at hearing that fate wasn't through messing with me. Good to know that things are finally settling down."

"Yes it is Finn, things will only get better from here on out. I just wish I could say the same for OOO."

That last part got my attention completely. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you know Finn, about the troubles that have befallen OOO since you left?"

"Not really, I haven't heard much about what OOO has been like since I left."

"That's too bad. So no one has talked to you about this or you haven't wondered yourself."

Well I did ask Flame Princess about it recently. She said there are some problems, but she said it wasn't anything that the Kingdoms of OOO couldn't handle. So I'm not worried."

"Hmm, strange," Cinnamon Bun said with a skeptical look.

"What's so strange Cinnamon Bun?"

"That she would say that. Since OOOs Kingdoms haven't really been able to handle the problems that have come up ever since you left. Like crime for instance, we have lost complete control and nothing we do has brought it back under control. So it's just strange that she would give you false information. Considering her extreme dislike of lies and secrets."

"She probably just doesn't want me to have any more problems to worry about is all Cinnamon Bun. She has learned to accept that not all lies and secrets are bad after all."

"Yeah I'm sure your right. She just doesn't want you worrying about any more stuff. She cares about you Finn, it's why she didn't even give a second thought to helping you when she got Simons letter saying that you needed help defending your Kingdom."

"What letter? Simon never wrote any letter saying I needed help."

"What are you talking about Finn, didn't you tell Simon to write a letter to Flame Princess saying that you needed help. It's part of the reason she came here in the first place."

"I never had such a letter written or any letter at all. Also didn't she come here because she wanted to help, not because Simon apparently said that I needed help," I said while trying to hold in a ton of mixed emotions.

"She did come because she wanted to help, but I doubt she would have come had you not been willing to accept it. She wanted to come the minute she heard you were in danger, but didn't do it until she got your letter. She was scared that you would reject her aid after everything that happened before hand."

"Please tell me this is just some sick joke. Please tell me that none of this true."

"I'm sorry Finn. I thought you knew about this."

I can't believe this. Someone actually had to convince her to help me. She only came because she thought she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. She was only willing to come because Simon made her think that I wouldn't reject her aid. She wasn't willing to hear me possibly say no to her.

"Why didn't she tell me about this letter?"

"She just probably didn't think it was worth mentioning. Also why do you look so upset Finn? Even if you didn't write the letter, it still worked out in the end right."

"It's nothing Cinnamon Bun," I said in a blank tone. Can you just please let me think this over alone for a bit."

"Of course, we'll talk more later then."

"I deserve this don't I," I said for the world to hear. "This is karma isn't it? All brought about by my past actions." I said while laughing without any humor in my voice.

"The past will never stop haunting me will it? And I like a fool, actually believed that I was worthy of a second chance at happiness. When will I learn that I blew it?"

Cinnamon Bun POV

"I've got to get out of here," I yelled while struggling against my restraints. "There's no telling what damage that clone of me is doing. I got to warn Flame Princess about all this."

_"You know you can't break free," said a chilling voice. "But I can, if you will let me help you."_

I knew that voice well and almost dreaded hearing it as much as I did Princess Bubblegum's.

"What are you suggesting Lich."

_"A way out for both of us little pastry. Sadly I'm too weakened by this machine to do it myself, but with your help I can. If only you are willing to accept my aid?"_

"And what exactly do you want from me Lich."

"_To form a little contract with me. I need for you to reach out and touch me for this to work. I need to possess your body so that I can escape this infernal machine. After that, getting out of here will be easy."_

"Knowing you, you have some ulterior motive for this."

_"Not this time little pastry. Right now all I want is revenge. So do we have a deal?"_

"No Lich, unleashing you would be even worse then what Bubblegum could possibly do."

_"I'd rethink that if I were you. You haven't got much time or another other options if you haven't noticed. So don't let fear be what makes the decision for you."_

"I'll never be that desperate Lich."

_"There's never a point where someone doesn't become desperate enough and I will wait for it. It will only be a matter of time before you change your mind."_

"Don't hold your breath monster."

_"I won't need to for long," he said smiling._

**I think I'm losing it. I feel like my creative juices are dying. Eh well hopefully this isn't as bad as I feel it is. But right now I can't think of anything else and I don't want to leave you all hanging. Hope you enjoy it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Tired and Scared

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, too lazy to write anything else today.**

Chapter 18: Tired and Scared

Simon POV

Man I woke up sore today. Betty sure showed me last night that she was indeed the one who wore the pants. Yet I couldn't be happier because of it. I always loved how strong of a person she is.

Quietly I got out of bed so not to wake her and got dressed. It was time to start the day and see what today had in store for me. Whatever it was, I'm sure it would be good.

I walked out and greeted many of the Kingdoms citizens to start the day. After I was done, I then went to check up on how the rebuilding if the Kingdom was going. Looking around at the reconstruction, I could see that things were moving at a steady pace.

"How long do you think it will be until the Kingdom is completely rebuilt," I asked one I the nearby construction workers.

"At this rate, I would say only a few days. With so many helpful hands and plenty of resources, things shouldn't take much longer," he said happily.

"Finn will be happy to hear such good news."

"I bet he will. No one has seen him yet today, so he must still be in his room getting prepared or is in the throne room preparing for today's work."

"Thanks for telling me. See you around," I said while leaving.

When I finally got to the throne room, I saw that Finn was already there sitting on the throne. He was sitting in what looked to be in a slumped position with his head down. I couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep, so I went up to him and lightly shook him to see if he would respond.

"Hello Simon," he said looking up at me with a blank look and an emotionless voice.

"Uh hello Finn," I said with a bit of concern in my tone. "I came to deliver some good news to you."

"I see. Well tell me about it."

"The good news is that it looks like the Kingdom will be completely rebuilt in just a few days. Isn't this great," I said hoping this would get him to smile a bit.

"That's great to hear Simon. It's good to know that soon things will be back to normal."

This was getting strange. Again he answered me without showing any emotions in his tone or face. I at least expected some form of happiness at the news that the Kingdom was almost completely rebuilt. What happened to him?

"What's wrong Finn? Why are you acting like some sort of zombie? You know I'm always here to talk to if you want."

"Nothing's wrong Simon. I am not angry with you if that's what you're worried about. So no need to worry about me."

"I'm not going to accept that answer Finn. I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are acting like this. Not talking about what's wrong is one of the biggest mistakes that a person can make. So talk to me Finn."

"Ok Simon, can you promise me this at least. That after I tell you what's wrong, you will leave me alone for a while. I'm just tired of talking to people and problems come up because of it."

"If that's what you want Finn, then I'll do it."

"Thank you. Well this all started when I starting talking to Cinnamon Bun. He told me about that letter you wrote to Flame Princess convincing her to help us. About how you were the reason she had decided to help me. Apparently he thought I told you to write it when he brought it up."

"I can explain Finn. That letter...

"No need to explain Simon," he said cutting me off. "I understand why you did what you did and accept it. So don't be worried about me being angry with you because I'm not."

"Then what are you Finn and why are you acting like this."

"I don't know Simon. I don't know what I feel right now. I guess nothing. Nothing is what I feel. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I should be feeling something like anger or sorrow because of all of this, yet I just feel so... tired. So tired Simon. I just want to rest right now."

Not yet Finn, I need to know what exactly Cinnamon Bun told you. I need you to tell me the whole conversation."

"Sorry Simon, but I don't want to go into detail about the rest of it right now. We can talk more later."

"Ok Finn. And also, one last thing Finn."

"Yes Simon?"

"Just promise me you'll be ok."

"I will be Simon. I will be. I can take care of myself."

"See you later then Finn."

After that I walked out of the throne room and closed the door. I then told one of the nearby guards that Finn was in deep thought about the recent troubles and needed time to think alone. Silently he nodded his head telling me that he understood that no one was to be allowed in. This would keep people away from Finn while he was dealing with whatever was bothering him.

Outwardly Finn was indeed showing no emotions, but I could tell that something must be going on inwardly.

One thing I couldn't understand at all was why Cinnamon Bun would tell Finn about the letter. I made it clear in the letter that Finn didn't know about it and wasn't to be told about it. So why would he act like Finn knew. What was he thinking when he told Finn about the letter.

If only I knew what the whole conversation was about I could probably be able to find the root of the problem. But Finn wasn't ready to talk about it just yet and I couldn't push him too far less he never talked to me or anyone about what's going on. All I could do now was wait.

Finn POV

"Tired," I whispered. "So tired."

Cinnamon Bun POV

Trapped is what I am and I haven't been able to make any progress at breaking free. Things were only made worse with The Lich constantly taunting me for my failures and trying to goad me into letting him possess me. Since I was put down here a few days ago, that evil princess hadn't returned once and I couldn't tell when she would comeback. Suddenly the door opened to the secret lab.

"Speak of the devil," I said thinking it was Bubblegum. Only for it to turn out to be her right hand: Peppermint Butler.

"Hello old friend," he said with a genuine sense of friendship. "I've come to deliver you some food so you don't starve."

"And why are you doing this? Did Princess Bubblegum tell you to do this so that she can continue tormenting me."

"She has nothing to do with this. I'm doing this of my own choice."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously.

"Because you don't deserve this and you don't deserve to die. I only wish there was more I could do for you."

Hearing that instantly sprang my hopes to life, maybe this was my way out. "There is something you can do; you can get me out of here."

"You know I can't do that. I can't disobey Princess Bubblegum like that."

"Why, because you think she's a noble ruler. Open your eyes Peppermint, she's evil. Do you know she's the one responsible for everything that has happened recently like the Goo Monsters attacks?"

"I know Cinnamon Bun, I already know."

"You know," I said as my hopes dropped. "Then why are you not leading me go. Why are you not letting me warn all the other kingdoms about all of this?"

"Because I'm afraid Cinnamon Bun, I'm afraid of what could happen should I betray her."

"Why are you afraid Peppermint? You do know that you can run away to Finn's Kingdom and not worry about Princess Bubblegum. So why not release me and we can both get the heck out of here."

"You really have no idea of what's going on out there do you. Well let me explain to you then, there is no getting out of this Kingdom for you or me or anyone Cinnamon Bun."

"And why is that," I asked worried.

"Because no one's been able to get out. When news first spread about Finns Kingdom, those who tried to leave weren't let out and were instead put into the candy dungeons. Those who did manage to escape were got and thrown in with them. Soon after when they were let out and we saw them again, we noticed that they had changed. They now acted like mindless obedient slaves and whenever someone asked them what happened, that person would disappear the next day only to reappear soon after acting like one of them. Now were all too afraid to even think about trying to escape or even ask too many questions. I'm sorry Cinnamon Bun, but I'm too afraid to help you."

"I may not know what's going on Peppermint Butler, but I do know that we can't just let her keep getting away with all this. So please let me go so that I can warn Finn and he will do something about all this."

"I can do it. I'm sorry, but I can't take that risk. I've got to go. See you around Cinnamon Bun."

"Wait," I yelled. But it was no use as he left and closed the door right behind him.

"What am I going to do now?"

"_Release me, is what you're going to do."_

"I said no Lich. I'm not going to trade one monster for another."

"_And what good will it do you to remain trapped down here with no other means of escaping."_

"Nothing, but it's still better then letting you wreak havoc on OOO again."

"_You will release me from this dam prison," he screamed. "I will have my revenge on her for using me like this. Nobody makes a tool out of The Lich," he yelled in anger._

Princess Bubblegum POV

"I did as instructed Princess. The first part of the plan has been done," said a kneeling clone.

"Good," I said happily. "We can't have Finn be distracted by romance for when he retakes the mantle of Hero of OOO. You think he would have learned that romance serves nothing more than to distract people from ones responsibilities. Now to begin part 2 of the plan. Take this Cinnamon Bun 2, I said while giving him a small vial.

"What is it Princess."

"It's a more potent version of the poison Flame Princess took. This should eliminate that obstacle from the equation permanently."

"Uh huh and what do you want me to do with it."

"Do I really have to explain everything?" I yelled at him in annoyance. "I want you to make her take it. Put it in one of her drinks and give it to her. Since she trusts you, she most likely won't check to see if it's poisoned. Do you understand or do I need to explain it again."

"I understand. I'll do it without fail."

"You better not, if you know what's good for you. At that he let out a gulp signifying that he understood the consequences should he fail me."

**And there you have it. What are your ideas at saving Flame Princesses life readers? Well look forward to the next update. Enjoy the reading. **


	19. Chapter 19: Rethinking Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then well let's just say that a few thinks would never have happened that did happen**

Chapter 19: Rethinking Things

Finn POV

I was supposed to visit Flame Princess today I remembered, but after this recent development in my life I just didn't feel like it anymore. I didn't feel like doing anything really. All I really felt like doing was closing my eyes and taking a nap for who knows how long.

"Maybe I should just take a nap," I thought to myself. "Yeah a nice long nap could help me get my head back on straight."

Yet before I was able to do just that, I had to be interrupted by someone barging into my throne room.

"What now," I shouted.

"My King, I bring terrible news," said one of my guards.

"And what could that possibly be," I asked.

"It's Flame Princess my King, she's been poisoned."

At that I finally started to feel something again and what I felt was total and utter fear.

"Did I just hear right. Did you just say Flame Princess has been poisoned," I said breathing heavily.

"Yes My King."

Quickly I ran to the guard and crabbed ahold of him while leaning my face in real close. "I want you to tell me everything right now." I said.

"Y-Y-Y Yes my-my King. N-N-No reason to ge-get like this with me ri-Right," he stuttered.

"Of course," I said calming down. "Just let me know this first, is she going to be alright. It just weakened her like before right."

"N-No my King. Whatever she was given has put her in a critical condition. Nobody knows if she'll even last the night."

I then started to squeeze the guard's arms tightly. I heard him let out grunts of pain, but I was under the influence of too many dark emotions to even think straight at this point.

"Who gave her the drink," I said through clenched teeth.

"It was Cinnamon Bun," he cried.

"Cinnamon Bun. Why didn't he check to see if the drink was poisoned," I yelled. "Isn't he her Knight and Champion, isn't he supposed to help protect her. So why didn't he do his freakin job and check to see if the drink was poisoned."

"I don't know my King," he yelled. "Why don't you go ask him because I don't know what happened. I'm just here to deliver the message so I don't know anything of what really went on back in The Fire Kingdom. So can you please let me go," he whimpered.

Realizing what I was doing I quickly let go and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said over and over again. "I just lost control there for a bit. I couldn't think straight do to so many dark emotions clouding my judgment."

"It's ok my King," he said while rubbing his arms. "I understand you weren't thinking straight when I told you such news. No need to apologize, we owe you so much after all. Besides a little pain never hurt anyone," he joked."

"Yeah, thanks for the understanding. Well, you may go about your day then."

"Peace be with you my King."

Once he was gone I ran for door to leave and go see Flame Princess, but stopped at the last second. It was then that I began to think to myself about why I was even going to The Fire Kingdom in the first place.

"What am I even going to The Fire Kingdom for," I said to myself. "It's not my problem that all this happened. I'm not the one responsible for looking out for Flame Princess, that's Cinnamon Buns responsibility. What reason do I even have to visit her? She who hates secrets and lies yet turned around and did the very thing to me," I shouted out in rage. So many deeply hidden emotions from what I was meant to have already been feeling before this recent news were finally coming to light anger, sorrow, betrayal, hatred, etc. "I don't need to go concern myself anymore with her, I don't need her and I could care less about that no good hypocrite."

"You know that's the problem with you men," said another voice. "Always trying to act tough and hide your true feelings behind things like rage and what not. Why can't you just admit to yourself that you do care about her despite all this and that you want to be there to make sure that she'll be alright."

"I didn't ask for your advice Betty," I growled. "And just how long have you been there."

"Long enough Finn. Long enough to know that you are making a stupid decision by deciding not to go see Flame Princess. And Long enough to know that if you don't go, then you will forever blame yourself afterwards for not being there for her in what could be her final moments."

"Shut up," I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I didn't ask for your freakin advice so just leave me alone."

"Suit yourself Finn, but know this. You are making the same mistake you made before by trying to run away from your problems rather than facing them like the man you claim you are. Hopefully you can make the right decision in the end."

At that she left before I could make any sort of response to her at what she just said.

"Dam you," I whispered. "Dam you all."

With that I ran out of my Kingdom and jumped on a horse steering it towards The Fire Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum POV

"I have successfully done as I was told Princess Bubblegum," said Cinnamon Bun 2. "Flame Princess has taken the poison just as you wanted."

"Well done," I said while patting him on the head. "I knew you wouldn't fail me. All I have to do know is wait for the poison to finish its job and then I will begin the next part of the plan."

"What is that Princess?"

"To resume the attack on Finn's needless Kingdom. He will obviously be out of commission once he hears the news that his girlfriend has died. That will leave the defenders of his Kingdom leaderless, thus making them easy to defeat. Once his Kingdom is destroyed and he returns to OOO because of it, I will see to his rehabilitation until he is fit to retake his position as the Hero of OOO. This time nothing will prevent me from returning stability to OOO."

"What will you do in the event that the poison doesn't work though?"

At that I smacked him upside the head for saying such a stupid thing.

"The poison won't fail you half-baked dimwit. The chances of that happening are so astronomically low that there is nothing to worry about. The poison will succeed, that I'm certain of."

"Ok," was all he said.

"Good, now leave me alone until I have need of you again. Right now I need to get back to my work."

Once he was finally gone I decided to pay the real Cinnamon Bun a little visit and check up to see how my power supply was doing. Yet when I got there and what I saw only made me scream out in pure rage. There were gone, they had both somehow done the impossible and had escaped.

"How can this be," I screamed. "There's no possible way that they could have been able to escape from this place. Much less without me knowing about it or at least having gotten some sort of warning that they had escaped. How could they have done this?"

Immediately I ran to a nearby computer monitor and looked went through the videos to see what I could find out. What I saw was interesting. The video showed Cinnamon Bun reaching out to touch The Lich and then once he touched him there was this green flash of blinding light. After the light cleared up it showed that they were both gone. They must have teleported somewhere with what those two did. Where they could have gone was beyond me.

I then went to check to see how much power was left for my Goo Monsters. Sadly there wasn't enough to launch a successful final assault against The Sovereign Kingdom. The power that was left was insignificant at launching a successful attack even with Finn not leading his forces. Without The Lich to power my Goo army I had no other way of destroying that meaningless Kingdom.

"I have to recapture The Lich as soon as possible," I said. "And I have to do it before he either regains his full power somehow or something else just as bad happens. Without the Lich my plans will never come to fruition."

Cinnamon Bun 2 POV

I am beginning to understand why the real Cinnamon Bun left this place. Dealing with an arrogant ruler such as Princess Bubblegum is degrading and humiliating. Being treated like I'm a completely inferior being while she acts all high and mighty is just aggravating. No way am I going to live my life as someone's punching bag.

"I have got to get out of here," I thought to myself. "Princess Bubblegum can find herself a new chew toy."

I walked out of the castle acting naturally. Making it look like I was just going to go do another mission that she sent me on. Once I got to the gates on the Kingdom though I ran into some problems.

"Where are you going," said one of the guards.

"I'm going on another assignment for Princess Bubblegum." I said hoping that they would believe what I said.

"We haven't heard about letting you out for any assignment this time clone. What is this assignment."

"It's a very confidential one Banana Guard. One that I cannot share with you. Now unless you want to go ask Princess Bubblegum about it and feel her wrath for wasting her precious time. Then I suggest you let me go and allow me to get my work done."

I could see that he was debating on what was the right decision to make, luckily his fear of Bubblegum won out. With that he opened the gates and let me out. Once I was far enough away from The Candy Kingdom, I ran for it to wherever I could to find some sort of hiding place.

"And just where are you going," I heard a voice say.

When I looked around to see who it was, the only thing I saw just before I was knocked out was a red looking guitar axe coming right for my head.

**Well guys I am taking a little break from my other story "Purpose." If you haven't read it then you could always go check it out. I'll be switching between the two and updating them both at different times. Hopefully I wasn't too rusty with this story. Like always keep feeding me reviews and ideas. See ya. **


	20. Chapter 20: A Little Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, too lazy right now to think of anything else **

Chapter 20: A Little Chat

Finn POV

"What am I doing here," I thought to myself. "Why am I at the Fire Kingdom? Am I really here just to prove something? That I'm not one who runs away from his problems."

"Why can't life just stop torturing me," I said. What did I do to deserve this endless cycle of constant torture. Better yet, why did I allow others to get involved in what should have been my business and mine alone?"

"King Finn," said a nearby fire guard that had spotted me and interrupted my train of thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Flame Princess. Can you tell me where she is?"

"You may not know this, but right now she is in no condition to see anyone," he answered hesitantly.

"You don't think I know what condition she is in," I shouted. "I know that she was poisoned and is in critical. So either you let me through and tell me where she is or I'll fight my way through if I have to."

"No worries," he answered scared out of his wit. "I'll even take you to her, so please don't hurt me."

"Thank you for not making this more difficult then it need be. And I'm sorry for how I reacted; I'm just really worried about Flame Princess right now."

"I understand. We're all worried about her. It's good to know that you to are worried about her. It's no secret here that she loves you Finn."

"Yeah," I said while I was dealing with my own inner turmoil. Truly I didn't know how I felt about all this. I was still angry about everything that Cinnamon Bun told me, but I knew a part of me was very concerned about Flame Princesses wellbeing. That part of me has always no matter what, always cared about Flame Princess. Many times I just wish it would go away, but it just never has no matter how deep I try and bury it or how hard I try to get rid of it. And that part of me was now screaming to take control at what I was now seeing.

There lied Flame Princess on her bed looking as beautiful ever. At first I only noticed beautiful sleeping face and I wanted to go up to her so that I could tell her that I'm here for her. Yet I now realized that she was unconscious and looked to be in pain. She even possessed a deathly blue hue and her fire looked almost extinguished. Surrounding her were fire elementals chanting something weird and some medical looking ones to.

"What's going on here," I asked one of them. "What are you doing to help her?"

"We're keeping her alive by transferring a constant stream of heat into her," he answered in a matter of fact tone.

Straight to the point and no questioning why I'm here or my questions. Good.

"Will this save her?"

"It doesn't look like it. We were hoping this surplus of heat would cause her to outlast the effects of the poison in her body and cure her. Yet this seems to be only stalling the poisons effects and we don't know how long we can keep doing this. We are hoping to find some way to cure her before time runs out, but nothing we do seems to work."

"Well something has to work," I yelled. "We can't just give up."

"And we won't, we are doing everything that we can to save our rulers life. We just haven't found any way to make it possible as of yet and thus worry if we will make it in time."

I then went over to Flame Princesses bedside and knelt down to where she was laying. I then took ahold of her hand.

"Don't worry Flame Princess," I choked out "I won't let you die on me. There has to be a way to fix this and I won't rest until I find it."

"Finn," she let out while she also began to squeeze my hand. She heard me and knew that I was her for her.

At that I began to cry and turned my head away from her so that my tears wouldn't fall on her and end up putting her in anymore pain then she need be.

"You'll see Flame Princess. I'll find a way to fix all this. Me and Cinnamon Bun will… Cinnamon Bun," I realized.

Looking around I saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Cinnamon Bun?" I growled.

"We don't know," he answered frightened.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's the one who's supposed to protect her and even though he failed at it. The least he can do is show his face."

"Nobody knows where he is. He vanished soon after Flame Princess drank the poison. We don't know where he went to or where he could have gone."

"Somebody has to know where he is," I said through gritted teeth. "He must know something if he would up and vanish like that."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a new voice.

A voice that I knew belongs to a certain Vampire Queen. I looked over to where the voice was coming from to see something interesting. There stood Marceline holding an unconscious Cinnamon Bun. Talk about perfect timing.

"I saw this guy running away from The Candy Kingdom and knew that something was up. So I brought him here so that we could figure out what's going on."

"Good thinking Marceline," I said proudly. "Something is defiantly going on if he was running away from The Candy Kingdom."

"So what do you want to do with him?"

"Let's just start by asking him a few questions. So put him down on that empty chair right there."

"Ok," she said as she put a still unconscious Cinnamon Bun down.

Walking up to him, I slapped him across the face to wake him up. Luckily it worked and he began to stir.

"Uhh, my head. Where am I," he said confused.

"You're back in The Fire Kingdom Cinnamon Bun. So mind answering a few questions."

"Like what," he groaned.

"Let's start with why you gave Flame Princess a poisonous drink."

"I'm sorry. I forget to check to see if the drink was poisonous," was his answer.

"Uh huh. And why where you at The Candy Kingdom."

"I was investigating Princess Bubblegum."

"You said you quit doing that."

I know," he said trying to hide the worry in his voice. "I just heard new things concerning her and went to investigate because of it."

"You're lying. I can feel it. What's really going on here Cinnamon Bun and this time don't lie to me," I said with soul piercing eyes.

"I'm not lying," he said with fear written all over his face.

"Stop wasting my time," I yelled at his face. "Unless you want to be sent to The Nightosphere where Marceline will see to it personally that her father gives you the worst punishment possible, then I suggest you tell me what's really going on here."

"O-O-Ok."

After going through the whole story, I was left horrified at what I had just learned. Not only did he deliberately poison Flame Princess in an attempt to kill her, but this thing wasn't even the real Cinnamon Bun. He said he was a clone created from the real Cinnamon Bun and that it was Princess Bubblegum who made him and had him do all this. He even went so far as to say that she was the one behind The Goo Monster attacks and is using an imprisoned Lich as a power source for her Goo army.

"You're lying again," I said in disbelieve.

"No I swear." He cried out. "Everything I just said is true, she really is the one behind all this and is the one who made me do all this. You got to believe me."

"Let's say this is true. Just what would she hope to achieve from all this. What could she possibly gain by killing Flame Princess and destroying my Kingdom."

"For you to become the Hero of OOO again," he whimpered. "She wanted to destroy your kingdom so that you would have nowhere else to go and would thus most likely end up returning to OOO. This also involved killing Flame Princess so that you wouldn't have something like romance distracting you when you obviously retook the mantle of OOOs Hero."

"Impossible."

"I swear I'm not lying. All she ever talked about to me was how ever since you left, she had lost her complete hold over OOOs Kingdoms. To her you were the ultimate bargaining tool and that it allowed her to hold the real power in OOO. Whenever someone needed your help Finn, they would also come to her and tell her about it so that she wouldn't interfere in whatever you were helping them with. Since you lived closest to her kingdom and were so blind fully loyal to her, you would do whatever she said. This gave her ultimate power. The Kingdoms of OOO were so dependent on you that there were certain things that they couldn't hope to achieve without your aid. They all knew never to get on her bad side and would always live in fear of her hold and influence over you. Thus no would dared oppose her until you left and they started to become more independent."

I could only stare wide eyed at what he just said. Everything he just said seemed to be so unbelievable, but at the same time there was a certain believability to it. I always knew that I was important to the many people of OOO, but not this important. And after thinking back to some of my past experiences with Princess Bubblegum, I knew that she did have a certain darkside. But to this level of insanity was just too much. This has to be a lie.

"There's no way something like this can be true."

"I'm not lying," he said as tears began to fall from his face and fear poured forth from his voice. "Everything I just said is true. You got to believe me."

"Finn," said Marceline as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe he isn't lying."

"And just way are you supporting something as ridiculous as this Marceline. Bubblegum has done questionable things in the past, but never to this degree."

"Because I have known Bonnie for a long time Finn and I know how she thinks. If what he says is true then right now she is most likely in a state of mind where she has convinced herself that this is all somehow for the greater good."

"How can she think that any good can come from something like this," I shouted.

"She spoke of that to Finn," said the supposedly fake Cinnamon Bun. "She said that with the power that she once held now having been lost. That things had become chaotic and would eventually lead to complete and total destruction. She said that with power now in the hands of the many, that people would begin to become arrogant and would wage war with one another because of this arrogance. She said that you kept peace in OOO not only from constantly beating bad guys, but from also reminding the Kingdom of OOO that their not as powerful as they would like to think. Now that you're gone, she says that they are beginning to think this way and will thus wage war claiming that they know what is right for the rest of OOO."

"Enough," I shouted. "As interesting as this is, right now I have more important things to deal with then some made up story. I have to save Flame Princesses life. Marceline," I yelled.

"Yes," she answered surprised at my sudden outburst towards her.

"I need you to take me to see Death right now."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because right now he's the only one I know capable of saving Flame Princesses life. So take me to see Death," I said using all the authority and confidence that I could muster.

"Ok Finn," she said clearly understanding that I wasn't messing around.

"Good. It's time to make a deal with Death once again."

**I feel as though this has some of the best tension I have ever written. This has to be one of the best chapters ever for me. Please tell me what you thought and where I could go with this. **


	21. Chapter 21: New Plans and Deals

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then the all The Goo Monsters would not have been obliterated in 2 minutes**

Chapter 21:New Plans and Deals

The Lich POV

"This pathetic pastry is an unworthy host for me. He is weak and possesses no true strength. Possessing someone else would be useless since their all unworthy. Only Finn would be worthy, but I don't have the power to fight him. The only other option is to regain my true form. I need to gain more power to regain my true form."

"Hmm what to do. My fountain of power is no more so I can't go there. Creating another would take too much time and I can't afford to wait. I must regain my full power soon. What can give me the power I seek then to give me back my true body."

Then it came to me in an instant. That item would give me more than enough power to give me back my original body.

"That item will work perfectly," I said smiling.

Princess Bubblegum POV

I was a bit desperate at this point. I was willing to admit that. Reclaiming The Lich would be a very hard task to accomplish and it seems I didn't have very many options. There was only one real option I could try at this point. One being with a powerful mind that could resist the Lich's mind control no matter how much power he put into it and thus capture him. I would need the aid of my failed heir.

"Goliad," I said to myself. "You may have the chance to redeem yourself in my eyes and to obtain your freedom."

Goliad POV

Again this battle repeats itself. Another day has gone by with me locked in mental combat with Stormo. How long I have been doing this has been lost to me. All I know is that neither of us were ever going to give up this fight.

"Why not just stop this pointless fighting Stormo," I said hoping he would finally listen to reason. "We shouldn't be fighting. We should be using out great power to bring order and stability to OOO."

"Ruling through raw power is not the way to be a true leader. It causes nothing but war and destruction in the end as people eventually rise up to fight for their freedom. You are not a true leader and have no idea was real peace and prosperity is."

Gurr. When will you finally learn to see things as they really are," I shouted out in pure rage.

"I do see things for as they really are. It is you who gahh," he screamed out in agonizing pain.

I looked over to see that his left wing had just been blown off. Thanks to that he began to fall at a rapid rate until he hit the ground. I was about to make my escape right until something exploded right in front of my face. Looking down to where it came from, I saw none other than Princess Bubblegum holding what looked to be some sort of green ball shooting gun.

"I see I got your attention Goliad," she yelled at me. "I want to speak with you for a second."

"And why should I listen to you. What can you do to me?" I said mockingly.

"You really don't want to find out," she said in a way that actually scared me. "Besides I freed you from your eternal battle with Stormo. So you owe me."

"Hmm, alright then. I'll see what this is all about." I then flew down to where she was so that we could talk face to face. "So what do you want _Mother_,' I said with venom in my voice.

"Don't try to intimidate me Goliad," she said like she was the one in complete control of the situation.

"Her arrogance is truly outstanding," I thought.

"Sorry for that then," I said sarcastically. "I'll be more kind this time. What can I do to repay the favor of freeing me from the battle that you put me in, in the first place."

"Let's start by losing the attitude and getting down to what I need from you."

"And what would you need from me."

"Too go out and capture The Lich. In return, you will be granted your freedom and a nice little Kingdom full of every creature of OOO to rule over as you see fit."

"Interesting proposition you have there. I guess you either changed your views on how I rule or could care less about a kingdom that isn't yours. My guess is the latter."

"Enough fooling around Goliad. Will you do this or not."

"Why of course mother. This should be simple enough and I do enjoy the idea of having a place to rule of my own."

"Good to see that you could listen to reasoning. I don't know where The Lich is, so you will have to find him yourself. I trust you can do that."

"Of course I can."

"I'll be in my lab waiting for you when you. When you have captured The Lich, just bring him there to me."

"I will. See you when I get back with your little prize," I said as I flew off.

As I flew to wherever The Lich was, I couldn't help but let out one last thought about my dear mother.

"I was never corrupted mother. I am the real you, the you that doesn't hide behind false charms and lies. We're more alike than you are willing to admit. So in the end, are we really so different."

Stormo POV

"O-over-looked me. Th-think I'm de-dead. G-got to recover. G-got to w-warn F-Finn."

Finn POV

"Well here we are Finn," said Marceline as we dropped right into The Land of the Dead.

Looking around i saw that it still looked the same as ever. A completely dark looking place with a lot of per-Mushroom War stuff scattered everywhere. With the only source of light in this place being Deaths Castle. Even as we stepped into the castle it still all looked the same.

"Too bad death doesn't do any redecorating," Marceline said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm not in the mood for any jokes right now," I said sternly. "This is serious Marceline."

"Sorry Finn. I just don't like seeing you like this."

"I understand that Marceline, but right now isn't the time to try and crack a few jokes, " I said right as we entered Death's garden.

"You sure have changed since the last time I saw you," said Death who was tending to his garden. "The years have not been kind to you though, so it's to be expected."

"Hello Death. I am here to speak with you about..."

"About saving Flame Princess," he finished for me. "I always know why someone comes to pay me a visit."

"Of course you do. So do I have to do another music battle in order to get you to save her life."

"Not this time, your Majesty. I have something else I'm going to need you to do."

"Name it. I'll do anything to save Flame Princess's life."

"So quick to agree. I like that. Back to more important matters though. What I need you to do Finn is something that you already done before."

"What is it," I said trying to get the conversation to go faster. I couldn't afford to waste time like this.

"So impatient. You needn't worry Finn. Your girlfriend won't die until I say so, so be patient."

Hearing that allowed me to settle down a bit.

"Like I was saying. What I need you to do is to stop The Lich."

"The Lich," I said icily. "So he has returned."

"Indeed he has."

"One thing I don't get is, why can't you deal with him yourself."

"Because Finn," answered Marceline. "He is deathless and thus death has no hold over him. Like how my father is deathless Finn."

"Very good Marceline. She is correct Finn. His state of being deathless is what makes him a very dangerous foe, even to someone like me. Thus, even I fear him and we can't have him destroying all life less he destroys my purpose for existing."

"So why do I have to deal with him again. It's not my problem he's back and I'm not The Hero of OOO anymore."

"You don't have to do this, but this is the only way you will be getting back Flame Princess. You have beaten him before and I trust you will be able to do so again. What I care about is you stopping The Lich. So will you do it."

"If this is the only way to save Flame Princess's life, then I will. I just need you to show me that she will be ok. Heal her right now or no deal," I said hoping I wasn't pushing it.

"Ah pushy aren't we. Very well Finn, but if you don't do as was agreed. Them I will take her back, so don't think you can cut it short."

"I understand. I'll do what we agreed on."

"Good. See you next time, hopefully that's when you're dead," he said as he hit me and Marceline with his red eye beams. With that we were teleported right back to The Fire Kingdom.

"We're back in The Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess," I shouted. Quickly I ran over to her to see if Death fulfilled his part of the bargain.

What I saw was that she was still lying on her bed unconscious. Yet I noticed that her pained expression was gone and that she was breathing normally. Seems he came through with what he said.

"Thank you Death," I whispered. "How long until she wakes up," I asked one of the medical flame people nearby.

"A few hours. It is best not to disturb her and let her get her rest."

Agreeing with him, I nodded my head in response. "I'll wait here until she wakes up."

"No time Finn," said Marceline

"Why is that," I asked angrily at being denied my desire to stay at Flame Princess's side for when she woke up.

"I just think I just found The Lich Finn," she said shaking. "Don't you feel that sudden burst dark energy Finn? It can only be him. We have to go see right now."

Concentrating, I to began to feel that familiar dark power. It had to be him like Marceline said.

"Yeah we do," I said jumping up.

Letting myself have one last look at Flame Princess before I left, I said "Please be awake when I get back."

With that I left hoping to end this quickly.

**Ahh boy. I can tell you, James II really made me loose so much respect for the goo monsters. Sucks that they were all killed so easily and will never be a threat it seems. Oh well. I need some ideas on where to go now. Give me what you got readers.**


	22. Chapter 22: Power

**Disclaimer: I don't' own AT, if I did then The Lich would not have had a cop out by being turned into a baby of all things.**

Chapter 22: Power

The Lich POV

I stood in a graveyard absorbing the small bits of power that I could from this place. I needed as much power as I could obtain before my coming battle.

"Now to just finish drawing the symbol and I wi..."

Suddenly I sensed a new presence here, one that thought they could control me. Most likely someone meant to capture me and make me Princess Bubblegum's prisoner again.

"That's not going to work on me," I growled.

I could feel that someone was using telekinesis on me, powerful but still not powerful enough to capture me.

"Impressive telekinetic power you have, but nowhere near powerful enough to control me. Come out so that I can kill you and add your impressive power to my own."

"Greetings Lich," said some sort of pink sphinx stepping out from its hiding spot and now walking towards me. "I am Goliad and I have come to bring you back to The Candy Kingdom."

"So you're the one who thinks that you can control me."

"I tried, but it seems that method didn't work. So I'll just have to resort to more forceful methods."

With that she sent out a wave of telekinetic energy at me that I easily blocked, only to be then knocked across the field by a physical attack. Looking up I saw she was flying at me for another blow. Counter attacking I sent out a blast of green fire at the sphinx. She dodged it by making the mistake of dropping to the ground. It was then that I reanimated the dead of this place to lunge up and grab her.

"Squeeze the life out of her," I commanded. Only instead of doing as I told them, they all collapsed back into a useless pile of bones.

"To can play at reanimation Lich," she said mocking me. "I was made by Princess Bubblegum to serve as the ultimate heir to her Kingdom and I was given powers to specifically meant to deal with you. Her encounter with you that almost ended her life scared her greatly and I was a result of that fear. So thanks for unintentionally creating me," she said her voice practically dripping nothing but arrogance.

Finn POV

"Do you see those lights Marceline," I said pointing at the displays of power going on in the distance.

"Yes I do Finn and it looks like a powerful battle is going on by the looks if it."

"Indeed. I can only imagine who The Lich could be fighting over there."

Before we could reach the area to find out a new figure suddenly dropped right in front of us. Looking at the newcomer who crashed right I front of me, I saw that it was no other then Stormo. He was badly hurt and I was amazed that he was even alive based upon how bad his wounds looked.

"Stormo! What happened to you," I asked worried.

"N-not imp-ortant. Go-Goliad set f- free. S-sent to cap-ture The Lich.

"Please slow down," I pleaded. "You must rest to recover from your wounds."

"N- No time," he said as he took in huge gulps of air and his breathing worsened.

"J-just please li-listen."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, I stayed quiet and listened to what he had to say. Everything he told me from how his battle with Goliad had been ended by him being shot and to the disturbing conversation between Goliad and Bubblegum, all added to what I had been told by others. That she was the one responsible for all this, everything thing was because of her. I couldn't deny it anymore, not from the mouth of one who was like a son to me. Bending down I tried to help Stormo, but he shoved me away.

"I-I'm d-done Finn. S-stop this ma-madness. B-be safe _fa-father,_ he said just before the light from his eyes faded. He was gone.

"He's gone," I said bent on down on my knees. "HE'S GONE," I shouted out in utter despair.

Few things made me cry, one was when my heart has been broken and the other is death. This was the worse of the two.

"SHE DID THIS," I said no longer lying to myself. "Why did she have to do this? I'll kill her."

Marceline POV

"Finn," I cried out horrified at the killer intent radiating in his eyes. "Don't do this. Don't become someone driven by vengeance."

"Why not," he said with clenched fists, teeth, and his body giving off sparks of rage.

"Because this isn't who you are Finn. You're not some rage filled person, despite all the times you claimed to be. You are human with a noble heart who delivers justice not vengeance. Don't let yourself become someone unrecognizable, what would Flame Princess think of you."

"Flame Princess," he said temporally regained his former self, only for it to vanish just as quickly as it appeared. "She was poisoned by her; she must pay for trying to kill her. She can't be allowed to live; she can't be allowed to hurt anyone else close to me."

"That's not the answer Finn that will only cause more pain. Not everyone knows the things she has done and if you do this, you will only look like the bad guy. You will cause more suffering as people who don't know the truth fight you claiming vengeance for killing their beloved leader. You will be starting an endless cycle of vengeance if you do this. Is this really what you want?"

"No," he said. "Then what is the answer Marceline."

"The truth must be exposed Finn, she must be brought down by the people of OOO. Not by one single person."

The response I got from his was a maniacal fit of laughter. It sounded like he lost and it scared me.

"Please get control of yourself Finn; we still have The Lich to deal with to remember."

"The Lich, I had forgotten about him, but your right. We need to deal with him first. Let's go Marceline."

I couldn't tell if Finn was going to be able to handle all of this, but for now he seemed to have regained control of himself.

Back to Finn

So much hatred, I felt like I was going to burst and I needed a way to vent this rage. Luckily I had someone to vent it on, The Lich. He has been another source of suffering for me and those I hold dear. No one would miss him if I destroyed him.

Finally reaching the place where the displays of power had been going on, I saw it was indeed him and Goliad locked in combat. The surprising thing I saw was it was "Cinnamon Bun" who he had possessed. In the past I wouldn't have been able to tell that he was possessing someone, but after having dealt with him possessing someone multiple times. I could now tell when he was trying to hide his presence in someone else's body. Besides Cinnamon Bun displaying this type of power was more than enough of a giveaway.

"So the cloning story I was told is true as well it seems," I thought suddenly remembering my conversation in the Fire Kingdom with that other Cinnamon Bun.

Getting back to the present, I saw I would need to dispose of Goliad first before I could deal with The Lich. No one would interrupt my fight with him.

They were so focused on each other that Goliad didn't even see me coming when I lunged at her and sliced her stupid third eye off. Screaming out in pain, Goliad clutched the place where her third eye used to be.

"Finn you fool," he cried out though gritted teeth. "Do you realize what you ju- was the last thing he got in before a skeletal hand went right through his head, ending her life.

"Thanks for the save Finn," The Lich said as he drained Goliad's corpse of all its power, turning it into nothing more than a dried up husk. "And I didn't even have to disguise myself as Billy to get you to help me. I owe you one Finn."

"Enough with the mocking appreciation Lich, fight me."

"As much as I would love to end you once and for all, I can't afford to waste my temporary boost in power on you. I have someone more important to fight right now. We can have our final battle afterwards," he said getting away.

Chasing him I saw him get away through a portal. I tried to jump after him, but it closed right as he got through.

"Dammit," I cried out. "He's escaped.

"Finn," said Marceline finally catching up with me. "Did you stop him?"

"No. He got away Marceline," I said pointing at where the portal stood without really bothering to look.

"Finn," she said with a great amount if fear in her voice.

"Why do you sound so afraid Marceline?"

"Don't you recognize this symbol Finn?"

Taking a look I saw that the symbol that now stood where to portal was did look familiar. Then it hit me, it was the symbol needed to get to The Nightosphere. That's where he went.

"He wouldn't," I said as I now realized what he intended to do.

"Finn," Marceline said grabbing me. "He's after the Nightosphere amulet; he's going to kill my father."

"We can't allow him to obtain that kind of power." Quickly I pulled out some bug milk and splashed it on the symbol, restoring the portal.

Before I even said anything, Marceline shoved me aside and jumped right through the portal. I quickly followed her, intent on not letting The Lich obtain such power.

**I think I'm losing touch with this story. When you write more than one story, you start losing touch with one story over the other. That and I have only a few ideas for this story left, I think I'm going to take a break from this story. I need to think of some more ideas and get back my feeling for this story. I'll be focusing on Purpose for a bit so that I don't write this just to write this. We want quality right, not quantity. Check out Purpose if you haven't and never stop reviewing and giving me ideas. **


End file.
